Remember that Light
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: All Hiro could remember was that he was falling, and he wasn't alone. Aside from that, he doesn't know anything else. Not his past, his friends, or even his brother, much to Fred's dismay. What would he tell Tadashi? For now, they gotta find a way back to San Fransokyo. But still... who knew below a city lies a closed off subway station? How odd. Plot is similar to Octo Expansion
1. Chapter 1: Blank State

**...**

 **Pit: Mother of Palutena... You came back...**

 **Yeah... Seems doubly right...**

 **Dark Pit: Where have you been? You have been gone for quite some time.**

 **Healing... for the most part at least. I am not in the state of mind...**

 **Pit: So you think writing stories will ease pain?**

 **I am giving it a shot... So, I have some explaining to do.**

 **I absolutely love Big Hero 6. It may just be my favorite Disney movie to date besides Fantasia. It honestly had everything I needed, and I love it. I have been spending most of my time YouTube to create Flipnotes that I am pretty sure no one cares about, but if you do. Great.**

 **I have a bit of a warning to you all. If you have not played Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion, you might want to refrain from reading this. There are a lot of Spoilers relating to this game. As you all can probably see, it follows that Story in a way. So if you have played the DLC, that's great. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **Without further ado. Let us begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel, and Splatoon 2 and its Octo Expansion belong to Nintendo. I do not own them...**

* * *

There were a lot of things that could've happen. Usually this stuff applies to events. Then, there are things called paths, which are steps to a certain destination. You'd think going into a straight line is easier, but... That's not how things work in reality.

Sometimes... the path you take and the decisions you made, can lead to something else...

Something... You didn't want to go to. Not in your life...

You want to turn around; You want to start over; You want to forget it ever happened. But unfortunately in the real world, that stuff never exists. Once you make your decision, there's no going back.

It's wild; It's weird, and it's unpredictable. But, there is always a perk for going in a different direction even if it was not what you had in mind... Stuff like that, can probably be for the better.

However one question remains... What would have happened if there was a roadblock, and you only had one decision to settle the score? Case in point, the decision you make was not a very good one, but you didn't have a choice... What would the outcome be...?

...Perhaps we need to look at a little... _hero_ who he had got into a fate such as this...

* * *

"Ungh..." Someone choked out. "Where am I?"

The figure wakes up in an unknown area that he is unfamiliar with. He looked around himself. It was dark... and endless void of nothingness. No color, no life, no sound, nothing to recognize whatsoever. All it is is just black. Nothing less, and certainly nothing more. Silence... that's all there was to it.

At least, that's what all the person can see or feel. He felt this all the time, for god knows how long. He never knew for sure, because of where he was now... Though he never knew where he was and how he got there. In fact, he seemed to wonder if he was in control of his own mind. It wasn't important to him... At least, not this moment.

"How did I... Where did..." His mind recollected at the words he was thinking. He wasn't even sure if he was making sentences. "Am I... Am I dreaming? Am I dead?"

He couldn't see anything. He swam around in the void, hoping there would be a way out. Dream or not, his mind told him he needed to be somewhere... Though, he never really understood why his mind told him to do it in the first place.

"Hello?" He spoke out. "Anyone... Anyone here?"

...

No answer was heard much to the person's dismay.

He swore; he kept on swimming in the void for god knows how long. Going in one direction, finding a way out of here. But, it seems like it was non-existent at this point. Wherever he was going might as well be the same if he went in the other direction. Hell, he might as well be back to where he was. He never could tell for sure. Everything looks the same no matter where you look.

From where he is now, nowhere to go, and nowhere to continue, this was looking like it was about to be Game Over.

That was until he heard that made his entire body freeze.

 _You... with me... the moon... they rock around..._

It was a familiar tune, he noticed. It was strange. The figure started humming to it, before it died down. Wondering where it was coming from, He turned to the source of the heavenly music. He beamed. He saw a light in the distance along with the music. A miracle occurred. He reached a hand out as he swam towards it. There was a way out, he will survive. He will make it out.

 _Give in... To me..._

 _The power of the song..._

He swam closer, hearing the tune get louder and louder, seeing the light get brighter and brighter. He was so close. Just one more spark of strength. He was going to find out where he was.

Or so he thought... As soon as reached the source, everything around him was enveloped in light, Including himself. It felt so warm on the touch. It was so surreal to him. He felt enlightened he felt... freedom in his grasp.

 _Listen to this... Inkantation..._

 _Fuel the Melody..._

 _You better..._

* * *

"Hiro..."

 _Huh?_ He thought... _Who is Hiro?_

"Hiro..."

 _Is... Is that my name?_

"Wake up little buddy. You are okay now. That guy can't catch you anymore. You are free."

 _Huh? What guy? Was I... was I kidnapped?_

"Hiro... Hiro..."

 _Is this... real life...?_

"Wake up..."

"Open your eyes..."

"Was the collision too much...?"

 _Who... who is this guy?_

 _Do I know him...?_

"Little guy... everything is going to be alright..."

 _Looks like I am about to find out... So please..._

"Hiro..."

 _Let me wake up..._

* * *

To the sound of the voices, he opens his eyes. His vision was blurry, but it cleared up in a few seconds. He blinked. The first thing he saw as he awakens is a blond haired dude wearing a beanie. He also seems to be very close to his face, staring down at him.

"AAH!" He reacted, moving away a bit. His eyes were wide now. "What?! Where?!"

The figure laughed at his reaction, wiping his face away from incoming tears. He pouted. If that dude wasn't near his face like that, then he wouldn't have acted like that on reflex. It was not funny in the little teen's eyes. Ignoring the tall dude's reaction to his actions he looked around a bit, still laying on the floor.

This place... it does not seem familiar, yet somehow it was at the same time... He felt so confused. How did he get here anyway? Was he always here? Is this where he lived? How did he get to this beat down of a place actually. He will never know the answer anyway. There seemed to be more questions than answers in his mind of his.

He turned his head back to the dude. It seemed like he stopped laughing. He looked down at him again, smiling. "Ha ha! It looks like we got you back, Hiro," He said. "When I heard you humming that heavenly melody, My Hero Inkantation, I knew you turned up!"

The confused kid stared at the man, no sign of reflexes hitting him.

"Though I gotta say... You might have a little battle scar that covers half of your face, but that doesn't matter! Our Hiro is back, baby!"

His excitement in his voice stopped when he looked at his former friend. His smile faded. What? Why isn't he reacting to his amazement and livelihood like he used to? The blacked haired boy tilted his head a bit at the energy this man brought out to him. "H-Hey, Hiro... You doing alright, man?"

"Hiro?" The confused one answered. "Is that my name?"

The dude froze. "What? You don't remember? Don't be silly, little guy! Your name is Hiro. How can you forget, dude?" The kid blinked in confusion, as if he was not phased by it.

"That's just it. I don't." He answered, looking at his surroundings. "But... if you think my name really is Hiro, then I guess my name is that then..."

The dude put a hand over his face. "What?"

"Huh?" Hiro questioned, tilting his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no..." The unknown person muttered. He started to pace back and forth, trying to recollect himself. The boy now assuming his name is Hiro, stared at the person in confusion. That dude seemed worried, but he didn't know how to calm him down. In fact, he doesn't know what is going on...

The tall figure turned his face to Hiro, trying to get some closure. It looks like he refused to believe it was true. "You know me? Do you, Hiro? It's me. Fred! The one who gives nicknames to your former friends. Do you remember me?"

Hiro gave this guy named Fred a confused look. "Nope... doesn't ring a bell. If I'm supposed to know you... I'm sorry. I don't..."

Fred became a little panicky. "You really don't remember what happened to you? You don't remember where you've been? How you got here? How you were taken away from us friends? Nothing at all, buddy?"

Hiro shook his head, looking down. "I... I'm sorry... I don't know anything..."

Fred gave a blank look; it was more of a look of realization. "Oh man..." He whispers to himself. "What am I gonna tell Tadashi?"

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked. "Who is he?"

Somehow from saying that made Fred a bit uneasy. "Mannn... This is not good... He can't even remember his own brother..."

"I have a brother?" The black haired boy asked, sitting up slowly. Fred nodded.

"Huh..."

Fred sighs. This was too good to be true. He thought Hiro was back to the way he was after that event, but somehow he lost his memories during that fallout. He looked at the now amnesiac boy, who was slowly standing up looking at his surroundings. He stumbled a bit, but managed to get back on his feet. Fred ran over and gave the boy a hand, to which Hiro slowly took it.

 _Poor guy,_ He thought. _It seems like there is no way to help him now but find a way out of this place, back to San Fransokyo..._

After all... that was the whole point of finding Hiro in the first place. To get him back home to the Lucky Cat Cafe and make everything okay again... Like Tadashi said...

Fred pulled out his cellphone and dialed, hoping that his friends would pick up and let them know that he has found Hiro. The dial tone was on for a few moments before finally telling Fred that they are unavailable. He checked to see if there's any WiFi, and sure enough, there was none. No signal, no nothing. The cell phone was completely useless at this point. "Shoot..." he said. "It looks like we are too deep underground."

"Underground?" Hiro asks. "Is that where we are? How did I get here?"

"It is a long story, buddy." The comic lover answered. _Still though... We fell from such a height and survived. How does that work? It's a miracle!_ He thought happily. But those thoughts seemed to be short lived when he turned back at what used to be his friend.

"What's going to happen to you if you reunite with the others?" He whispers to himself, hoping the little guy didn't catch that. Hiro seemed so lost... He did not think something like this could happen, and he didn't want anything to make his blank state of mind more confused than it already is...

What are they gonna do now?

"Stay here!" Fred commanded, turning his head to Hiro. "I'll go see if anyone is around." And with thay, he walked towards anything that gave him a lead.

"Wait!" Hiro replied, reaching out. Fred stopped what he was doing, and turned to the confused child. "Something wrong, buddy?" He asked.

"I may not know anything..." Hiro started, fidgeting with his hands. "But... I can't just leave you like this... And... I just... want to know what's going on... I was wondering if you could help me?"

Fred looked at Hiro's hand, asking him to accept his request. "Help you? For what reason?"

"You seem to know about me! I don't know about myself or how I got here." Hiro explains, "You are basically the key to unlocking all of my memories. The key to finding out who I am... So please... I want to know my existence..."

The comic lover stared at such a detailed request. An amnesiac who wants to know his purpose in life? He beamed. It reminded him of a story, where a kid was alone in the woods, not remembering anything, lost in thought, only remembers a name. Fred beamed at the thought of it. Since when did his life became a comic book?

Without hesitation, he took the request. "Of course! Friends gotta look after each other!"

"Friend?" He asked, tilting his head. He gave that word a moment of thought. "That also explains why you are worried about me..." He said.

Fred gave out a chuckle. Even if he has amnesia, he still seems to be a bit logical. He turns around to the decommisioned gates that were ahead of him. "C'mon, buddy! Let's get moving" He says as he walks towards them.

"Wait!" Hiro stopped, reaching out. "What about my-"

"Do not worry a single thing, little guy!" Fred says happily. "We will get you to remember everything! But for now!" He points at the direction he was headed for. "We need to find a way out of here and head back to San Fransokyo!"

"San Fransokyo..." Hiro thought to himself, "Sounds like a great place to be..."

They continued walking towards the decommisioned gates. Behind those said gates appears to be a subway. At least that's all what Hiro's brain could recognize at this point... He may remember areas a bit, but he doesn't remember his past at all a complete mind blank. At Hiro's train of thought, Fred walks past him and into the open carts of the train. He seems amazed, to which Hiro doesn't know why.

"Funny, I don't remember this being around the city..." Fred states, rubbing his head, exploring the cart he was in. "But boy, it is interesting to see, lemme tell you..."

Hiro followed him into the cart. "Huh?"

"Well..." Fred explains, looking at every detail. "I don't exactly remember being in a subway station like this or in one of these carts before, and I certainly don't remember it looking like that in the comic books I've read."

The black haired boy turned his head a bit... _Comic books?_ He thought _Always so amazed at what he sees... No wonder I'm supposedly friends with him. He seems like a cool guy to hang out..._

"Well..." He started, gaining Fred's attention. "Maybe this place, machine, or whatever can help us find a way out?"

"Could be." Fred answered. "Let's see if there's something that could give us a lead. Perhaps making this subway move!"

Hiro rolls his eyes. As much as he wished this contraption could move, it seemed like that wouldn't happen. Decommissioned they say, there's nothing you could do about it. With Fred supposedly looking for a way to operate this thing, Hiro looked around every car there was available. There wasn't many stuff to find, and not many items that he found useful in his mind. Though there was this one cart that had this weird sticky red stain on the floor, and it smelled awful.

He walked right past that cart and ever other cart before that, until he reached the tail end of the subway that caught his attention.

"Hey, Fred!" Hiro called out. Seeing that Fred was still looking for a way to operate this lost cause. "I think I found a way."

"Huh?" Fred turned around and followed where Hiro was heading. "Well would you look at that..." He jumped out of the back door of the subway and followed the train tracks. "C'mon, Hiro."

"Uhh... Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, little guy." Fred answered. "There's nothing coming at the other end of this tunnel. We might as well... Come on it'll be like an adventure. Just like old times with the others, remember?"

Hiro looked a Fred confused as he went off the subway and followed what was ahead of the tunnel. Fred sighed in realization. "Oh right... You can't remember."

With that, they followed what was there at the tunnel, a never ending sea of darkness ahead.

* * *

"FRED! HIRO!"

Tadashi reached a hand out, seeing his friend and brother fall from such an unpresidented height into a sea of nothingness. There was nothing he could do but watch that moment unfold, seeing that he could not see Fred and Hiro anymore. Tadashi screamed. He didnt think this would happen, after all they did to save his brother from the hands of a madman.

That moment repeated in his mind like a mantra. Baymax warning him about Hiro, Ignoring the warnings, Hiro turning around to face them, eyes looking dead than ever, realizing that half of his face was covered in a kabuki mask, Hiro attacking them at full force.

But worst of all, when Tadashi tried to fight back...

He did not think things could go down like this. He did not think that finishing the job would cause his brother to get hurt in such a way... He had no choice by the end of it all, and there was nothing else he could do at this point. There weren't any other options...

He was the one who had to do it... and that hurt him the most. And not only that, a loose cannon that was Fred fell along with him, hoping he would catch Hiro from that height.

They all knew how that turned up. Now Tadashi was staring down at the sinkhole, with a broken mask at one side, and a broken costume on the other. It seemed like Fred's costume got torn off during that impact.

How fitting... The two left their things behind, as if they accepted their fate... Tadashi's body shook as he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands, silently crying.

"I... I am so sorry..." He choked out. "I thought I could save you but..."

"Tadashi..."

The rising SFIT student turned around to see his three friends and healthcare companion robot look down on him. Honey Lemon knelt down to Tadashi's level and gave him a hug. Gogo and Wasabi watched the scene happen as one of her friends was trying to calm down with such an outcome. And Baymax walked over and examined where Hiro and Fred fell through with no emotion plastered ob the robot's face as usual.

"Man..." Honey Lemon started. "I did not think the floor could collapse on us like that... Who knew it would end up like this..."

Gogo agrees, clenching her fists from the thought of it. "I'm sorry this happened, Tadashi... I would say Woman Up, but it seems like we are at the end of our ropes here."

"Are you saying..." Wasabi realized. "That it's all over? We aren't going to see Fred and Hiro again?"

"I didn't say that. What I am saying is-"

"It is not over yet."

The group stopped and turned their heads to the robotic nurse, who was still examining the sinkhole that was created. "What?" Tadashi asked, confused. "W-What do you mean?"

The robot turned his head to the confused SFIT students. "It is not ovet yet." He said, holding his robotic finger up. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How?" Tadashi questioned, tears silently flowing down. "I killed my friend and my brother. Two of the most important people I ever had. How in what way will it make things any better?" The tears kept on coming. How could Baymax say something like that after what happened?

"They are alive..."

Tadashi's head looked up at that sentence. "What?"

"Hiro and Fred are still alive. Their presence is still lingering in the unknown depths below." Baymax answers, showing a picture of Hiro and Fred in his database.

From what he heard, Tadashi sighs in utter relief. Thank goodness for Baymax's sensors. His emotions had him going for a second there. He pulled out his tracking device. A device that was meant to track Hiro wherever he went. Sure, that made him more of an overprotective brother than he already is, but it was honestly for the better. He couldn't think about what would've happened if his brother got hurt. He wouldn't forgive himself.

The dot was still there... He had to find them and make sure they are okay... He had to...

"I'm going in." Tadashi decided, moving Honey Lemons arms away and standing up. "I have to go after them."

Wasabi took a step back. "Are you crazy?! You don't know what's down there!"

"Wasabi's right!" Honey Lemon agrees. "What if there is something dangerous down there and is beyond what we can do?"

"Honey Lemon's got a point." Gogo follows. "We can't risk losing you too, Tadashi! We already thought we lost someone. You think you're going to join in on their parade?!"

"I have to..." Tadashi says, looking down at the sinkhole. "Hiro and Fred are alive down there. Someone has to help!"

His friends looked at each other with hesitation. They don't know if this is the right thing to do. The consequences, the risk, the idea of not coming back alive or being too late to save them. They don't know if this is the right course of action, or it's even safe to begin with.

Tadashi shakes his head, doubting all those 'what if's' in his mind. "I don't care."

He got into position. He was ready to dive down and see what was below San Fransokyo. But before he could do that sort of action, Gogo grabbed his hand, pulling him back a bit. Tadashi turned his head to her in confusion. "Huh?"

"If you are going down there, than so are we!" She stated. The other friends behind her nodded.

The determined SFIT student shook his head. "Thanks for the help, but no. I can't let you join me."

"Tadashi." Baymax started. "It is ideal for friends to help aid you in any situation that requires assistance."

The creator turned his head to the companion. "I know what I meant, Baymax. Just, hear me out..."

Everyone gave attention to their friend, ready to state his reasoning.

"I appreciate you guys helping me find them, I really do!" Tadashi stated. "But you forget, that madman is still out there doing who knows what! We can't all go down there knowing that one of our enemies is still out here in the open. We cannot risk anything."

The former allies looked at each. Thinking about what Tadashi said. He's right... If we all go down there, then it just gives the villain a one way ticket to wreck havoc. They can't let anything happen to San Fransokyo if none of them are present.

Gogo nods. "I understand. You go on ahead."

Tadashi blinked. "Wait, really?"

"Look, dude." She started. "We understand the situation completely. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Baymax, and I will stay here and check to see if that bastard is still out there."

"Yeah." Wasabi followed. "You can do it, Tadashi. Just... make it back safely, alright? Don't wanna lose anymore friends now..."

Tadashi looked down, his mind blank. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you are going to save our two friends." Honey Lemon replies.

The creator blinked in realization at what Honey Lemon said. He can do this. He has too. He is the only one who can save two of his favorite people from a troubled fate.

Without being said, he turned to the sinkhole. He gets into position, and jumps down to the unknown depths below the town. The remaining friends and robot looked down at the sinkhole, seeing that they can't see their former friend anymore.

They stood there for a few minutes, until Gogo decided to break the silence, she turned around and activared her maglev disks, ready to speed away.

"Whoa whoa, Gogo." Wasabi called out. "Where are you going?"

The ex-junkie turned her head. "What does it look like? We are heading back to Fred's place and recooperate. We've been through a lot, you know."

"She's right." Baymax agrees. "I detect that you all are exhausted. I recommend rest, before going back to your situation once again."

Wasabi let out a breath, pointing at the healthcare companion. "You heard the robot. To Fred's place we go!"

"Right." Honey Lemon replied, hopping on top of Baymax. "You comin, you two?"

Gogo and Wasabi looked at each other at the idea that was implied. They shrugged. "Might as well." Gogo says joining in on Baymax. "I always wanted to fly on this robot anyway. Besides. It seems faster."

"Is it safe?" Wasabi asked, fidgeting as he went on Baymax. "I don't think I've done this before, and I don't know if Baymax can handle our weight."

"I can lift over 1000 pounds." Baymax stated. "I think I can still fly despite the added weight."

"You sure about that, Baymax?" Honey Lemon asked, wondering if it was really okay.

"Hey, if Hiro can fly this thing! So can we!" Gogo said out loud. "Who's with me?"

A moment of silence has passed from that statement. In the end, they all shrugged. "Guess we really don't have a choice here." Honey Lemon replies.

"Oh boy... I don't know about this..." Wasabi says nervously.

"Woman up, dude!" Gogo replies. She held up her hand to the sky. "Baymax! Fly! To Fred's Mansion!"

Baymax understood, and with that Baymax thrusted into the air and moved forward to their destination ahead. The robot flew across the buildings of the city. The three friends looked around at such a view. Catching an awe at the surroundings that unfolded them.

"Whoa..." Honey Lemon commented, "So this is what Hiro was seeing when he was doing a test flight. It feels so amazing."

"No wonder." Gogo replied, enjoying the wind. "It feels so amazing. Like I'm using my maglev disks only in midair." She turned her head. "What about you Wasabi?"

Wasabi was hanging on to Baymax like it was lifeline. He seemed to be looking down for the majority of the flight. "Oh man..." He started. "I really don't want to fall!"

"You'll be fine, Wasabi. Look sharp." Gogo replies. "If a fourteen year old can handle this kind of height, than surely you can too."

The ex-junkie continued to enjoy the wind passing by. It felt so amazing. Like a breeze, no pun intended. She never knew flight could make you at ease, make you feel so free, so alive. With the sunlight in the background, it makes it even better. It's like an added effect to what's going on around them.

Gogo breathes out. Taking a break from such a pleasant breeze. She turned her head to Honey Lemon, whom on the look on her face seems a bit... uneasy, to which Gogo reached out.

"You alright, Honey?" She asked. Honey Lemon turned her head to Gogo, with a bit of surprise of her face. Gogo studied her face closely. It looked like she was on the verge of tears, and they were about to fall.

"Oh..." Honey Lemon noticed, wiping her tears away. "It's nothing... I..."

Gogo disregarded that statement. "It's not nothing, Honey Lemon. Just... Tell me what's bothering you..."

Honey Lemon sighed, looking away at Gogo at the statement. "It's just... It's about Tadashi..."

"Oh..." Gogo replied. "I'm assuming you're worried about him?"

Honey Lemon nodded. "I know we decided to let him go and find our two friends that we thought we lost for sure due to what happened. But I can't deny that Tadashi could end up with the same fate Hiro and Fred would have. What if they are alive, but on the verge of dying. What if they aren't going to make it back. What if... we never see them again."

Gogo thought about the risks that were to occur in that decision. In the end, she put a hand on Honey Lemon's shoulder. "It'll be alright." She said.

"How can you be so sure?" Honey Lemon asked, a bit surprised.

"Because I believe in him." Gogo answers. "Besides... You said it yourself. 'Just say that you're going to save our two friends.' You remember that right?"

Honey Lemon looked down, giving a sad smile. "Yeah... I did."

Gogo nodded. "Everything will turn up eventually. So, woman up." With that, she turned to Wasabi who seemed to calm down a bit from being up high for so long. "See? Now you are getting it."

"I may feel a bit better, but that still doesn't change the fact that I could fall." Wasabi called out.

While the two continued their conversation, Honey Lemon looked to the side. She saw the many buildings that she went passed; the taller beuildings showing a reflection of her current emotions. She looked down at her hands, and thought about the last words she said to Tadashi.

 _"I... I don't know what to say."_

 _"Just say that you are going to save our two friends."_

The blondie put her hands to her chest. Looking up, the sun was about to set. With a breathe of relief, she closed her eyes and gave herself one last thought, before she settled down and enjoyed the flight to Fred's place around the city.

"I... I hope I don't regret that..."

* * *

 **And... We are done here.**

 **Pit: You feel better now?**

 **Yeah... a lot better, actually.**

 **Dark Pit: Well, it's a start. It will be alright.**

 **Thanks, guys. So anyway. Hope you enjoy this intro. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews are much appreciated. And just so you know... It's been a while since I watched that movie, so expect the characters to be a bit rusty. Aside from that, thanks for reading. If you want to PM me, that's fine too. Expect more to come to the future! Have a nice day, and I'll see you guys in the next one.**

 **FLAME ON!**


	2. Chapter 2: A High Tech Situation

**I... I'm back...**

 **Pit: Looks like it. Welcome back!**

 **Dark Pit: Feeling any better?**

 **We are getting there! I'll be fine. So, anyway... Here's an update for this story... I really am going to complete this as much as I can because I love the movie and I really love the Octo Expansion. If you have Splatoon 2, get this DLC. It'll be worth your time.**

 **As been said previously. If you know about Octo Expansion, but never played it, I suggest you don't read this fic. It has major spoilers for the game, and I rather not ruin those moments for you. Read at your own risk!**

 **That being established... Let's continue where we left off, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Big Hero 6 or Splatoon 2 (and it's DLC). All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

"Man... I can't see anything in here..."

Hiro sighed, moving forward and checking his surroundings. Fred followed suit, not wanting the confused fourteen year old to get lost. He knew that at this point, it wouldn't happen to someone like Hiro. But, there was a chance! Despite his sudden amnesia, he knows where he's going, and examines his surroundings when he felt the need to... Fred didn't want the dude to get mind boggled if his amnesia got the best of him.

"Are you sure there is nothing coming after us?" Hiro questions. "I know we are on train tracks, but still... I can't help but think something is going... to appear on us, you know?"

Fred shrugged off Hiro's hesitation to keep moving. "It'll be alright, man." He turned around facing where they used to be at. "You saw that subway train and how unusable it was. I doubt anyone has used this place and closed it off for reasons."

Hiro's eyes narrowed at that one sentence. "Closed off?" He asked. "Then... how did we end up here? You said it yourself. You never seen a place like this before."

"I did?" Fred asked, thinking back to the things he said, up until this point. "That's right. I did! Well aren't you one for remembering stuff now." He smiled at that moment, but that only made Hiro more annoyed.

"You are avoiding my question, friend..." He said, begrugingly. "How did we get here if you said it was closed off?"

Fred paused. His smile faded. He turned to face the now slightly hardened Hiro. _Wow... His amnesia is making him ask more questions than answers..._ He thought to himself. _Is this what Superman was feeling when he got amnesia from that asteroid that annihilated him?_

The comic lover snapped out of his thinking gaze and raised both of his hands up at the upsetting child. "Relax, little man. I never said it was really closed off. It was just an assumption."

Hiro's face softened at the answer. Fred only answered part of his question, which made the boy a bit frustrated. He turned to the side a bit and sighed. "Okay, but that still doesn't give me an idea on how we got here..."

Fred gave the boy a look of hesitation. He could tell Hiro the truth, that's what the boy wanted this entire time. He made a promise to him to find out who he is and what his purpose in life was all about. He couldn't break that promise, since it's not what a friend would do. He doesn't want to leave Hiro in the dark due to his sudden amnesia, but he thinks that it's best for him in a way. Like he thought before. He didn't want the dude to get more confused than he already is.

Fred didn't want to give Hiro a straight answer... Perhaps sugar coating what had happened would do the trick?

"Well..." Fred started, slightly moving his fingers. "You were the one who was unconscious. I couldn't leave a friend like you in such a condition, considering how small you are. As soon as I reached you, something collapsed and we fell through it... So here we are." He took a deep breath hoping that the amnesiac boy could buy what he was saying.

Hiro stood there. For a minute or two to process the explanation. In the end, he shrugged and tilted his head. "Okay, that makes sense... I was unconscious, and you being a friend in all couldn't leave me in such a condition. And... a mistake just happened. I guess that answers my question."

As the fourteen year old prodigy turned around and continues walking, Fred let out a sigh of relief. _Phew..._ he thought, following where Hiro was heading. _He bought it. Good thing the conversation dropped, or I would've spend the rest of my time answering questions instead of finding a way out of here._

They continued walking to their designated path. It was still nothing but broken train tracks below their feet, and the tunnel seems to be getting darker by the minute. At this point, it might as well be an endless void of nothing, because no matter where you look or where you turn, it's always going to end up being pitch black. Up, down, and all around.

When that moment happened, Hiro froze. He took a moment to his surroundings. Noticing that there was nothing but a sea of darkness, his breathing increased rapidly. _Not this again..._ He thought. _Did I pass out or something...?!_

He didn't know what his state of mind was doing at this point. He didn't know that his vision got blurry for a few moments before finally realizing. Hiro also noticed that he couldn't hear anythong either He looked around. His former friend was suddenly gone from his sight. He's by himself again now. The confused boy started to panic a bit now. As far as he was concerned, his mind was thinking that he's dreaming again and never knew.

And for some reason, he believed it...

 _What's real?_ He asked to himself. _What am I? Did something happen to me? How long was I out? Why do I not know anything? What is going..._

"Hiro?"

"AAH!" He screamed, falling to the floor. His vision blurred, and his mind was giving him a massive headache. Hiro groaned, and looked up, eyeing on the person who spooked him quite a bit.

It was Fred, looking down at Hiro with a look of concern. The comic lover kneeled down to the boy's level and let out a hand. "You doing, alright?" He asked. "You were staring into the darkness for quite a bit. You seemed frightened. I was worried..."

Hiro put his hand on his chest and took in deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. _That was way too close for comfort._ He thought to himself. He looked at his surroundings, seeing that there were still train tracks below him.. _So, it wasn't a dream..._ His eyes moved to the side, thinking. _What just happened? How did that happen? Was it some part of my mind playing tricks on me? Why am I acting like this?_

"Buddyyyy..." The beanie guy said, slurred. "You good?"

The boy's eyes went back to Fred, who is still holding his hand out. He nodded. He took the dude's hand, and the two slowly stood up. The little boy dusted himself off before replying. "I..." He started, breathing in and out. "I am now... how about you?"

Fred gave out a sigh of relief. "Same here... but..." Just as he was about to continue...

"You nearly gave me a heart attack..." They both said, unintentionally simultaneous.

From there, they both laughed. That did not just happen. They didn't think they would say the same thing at the same time. Iy was a rare moment to occur, and you don't really get many chances like this. It was actually pretty funny in a way...

Few seconds later, both of their laughs died down. Fred still laughed a bit at that moment before stopping, catching his breath. He let out a content sigh. "Hah... If only Baymax were here... He would've starting pulling out the defibrillators..." He walked past the little man, continuing their search for a way out. Hiro gave a confused look, specifically for one name. He followed the beanie man, in hipes of getting his attention.

"Wait... Baymax?" Hiro questions, catching up to the dude. He reached his hand out. "Who is Baymax? Is it someone I know?"

Fred stopped and looked down at the curious boy. _There he goes asking questions again..._ He thought. _The amnesia is really getting the best of him... Poor guy..._ He put a hand on his shoulder. "You could say that. He's the one who comes to our aid and heal the sick! He like a-"

"Comic book character?" The boy cuts in, attempting to finish the sentence. Fred smiled at that very moment. It looks like he's catching on to what he is remembering now. It was better than nothing. "Yeah!" He said, happily, giving Hiro a pat on the back. "Now you're getting it!"

"Well..." Hiro looks away a bit, putting a hand on his neck. "You are a comic book lover, so I figured-"

"Hey look! I think I see something in the distance!"

"Huh?" Hiro said, hearing that interruption. He saw his friend looking at what's behind him. Hiro turned around. His eyes widened a bit at what he saw in the distance.

Light... It was nothing much, but it was something. He focused on it for a little bit, before making a beeline towards it. In doing so, he was completely disregarding on what's happening around him. He didn't care about anything now. Heck, he didn't even realize that Fred was calling out to him. All that matters was reaching the light.

Hiro ran, getting closer and closer to the light until...

"Huh?" He said, seeing where he was at now.

It was an area. A stopping point. A place where the supposed subway train could end up being at. Instead of this point being decommisioned, giving off a greasy color look, it was all blue... like a public bathhouse. Hiro pondered. What's a stopping point like this doing here in the first place? What was this purpose for existing?

After examining the blue area, his eyes turned to the tracks leading up to... a giant block?

"Uh..." He commented, walking closer to it. He put his hands on it, in attempt to push the block away, but no avail. The kid tilted his head, confused as to why something like this is doing on the tracks. "What is this doing here?"

"HIRO!"

The boy's head perked up in recognition. He turned around to see the comic book lover again, Fred. He gave a content smile. It looks like he caught up to him, and that's honestly just what he needed.

"Hey, friend!" He called out, waving his hand. "Where have you been?"

Fred skidded to stop when he got near the kid. He let out a few breaths, feeling exhausted to catch up with him. "Dude..." he started. "For a fourteen year old kid you sure do run fast... I can't keep up..."

Hiro shrugged at that comment. Huh... so he was a pretty fast runner. _Going to keep that in mind..._ He thought. Wordlessly, he pointed at the roadblock to gain Fred's attention.

"Huh?" Fred asked, not understanding what Hiro was doing. He looked at what the boy was pointing at. It appears to be a big box with nothing in it in Fred's eyes. It appears that it's also blocking their designated path to supposed freedom. "Oh..." he commented. "I see..."

Hiro put his hand down and turned his head to his friend. "Got any bright ideas? I tried pushing it, but it didn't work. It appears to be heavy despite it having nothing in it."

"Maybe I could burn it down with my fire breath!" Fred suggested, raising a finger up. Hiro raised a brow at that answer.

"You can do that?" He asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head. "I don't know if that's possible..."

Fred nodded. "Totally, little guy! Just watch! Fire can burn down anything! Just let me get my suit and-"

The comic book lover stopped as he was reaching down to absolutely nothing at all. He looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but casual clothes; His beanie was still intact. "Oh no..." He said, finally realizing that he doesn't have his superhero costume on him anymore.

"Is... something wrong?" Hiro asked, wondering why Fred is being so jittery and all over the place at this very moment.

"My amazing superhero costume!" He answered out loud, panicking. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember. _That fallout!_ He thought to himself. _It must've gotten torn off before I got here... How did I not realize that sooner?_

"Um... are you alright?" Hiro asked, attempting to snap Fred out of his daze.

The comic lover snapped back at his smaller friend, who gave him a look of concern. Fred put a hand on his chest, attempting to silence his panicking heart. "Y-Yeah..." He finally responded. "It's just something that I've lost... It was this superhero suit you made me."

This made Hiro blink in confusion. "A hero suit?" He asked. "I made a suit that can... breathe fire?"

"Uh... Yeah!" Fred answered, scratching the back of his head in realization. He sometimes forgets that Hiro doesn't know anything at this point. The one exception to being his name, since he believes that he's called 'Hiro' upon waking up and talking to the comic lover.

"Huh..." Hiro let this moment to sink in. "So, I can create things like superhero costumes... I must've helped a lot of people didn't I?"

Fred smiled at the boy's split-tooth grin. He looked like a kindergardener who showed his parents a drawing. He ruffled the kid's hair in agreement. "That you are, little man." He said, making Hiro laugh. The kid pushed Fred's hands away from his hair, signaling the dude to stop.

"Sorry for your loss, friend." Hiro said, giving a look of sympathy. He turned around, giving an optimistic look. As if on point, a ray of light appeared to show an added effect, which made Fred chuckle in amusement. "Don't worry... maybe if my memories do come back, I'll remember what it looks like. I could remake your entire costume!"

"That would be totally awesome, dude!" Fred remarked, giving Hiro a thumbs up. _Maybe he can give my suit an upgrade when this is all over... though I am going to miss my old costume in a way..._

"But anyway!" Hiro continues, turning around. "Enough thinking about what I used to be for now... We have a situation to deal with. You know... A roadblock?"

Fred narrows his eyes, rubbing his hand against his chin. He was thinking at what the situation was. He snapped his fingers. "Oh right! The giant box of nothing blocking the exit! Of course!" He looked around, turning his head to the current stopping point. "Perhaps this place has a key to open the way out?"

"That's possible." Hiro replies looking at the roadblock. "There is actually a keyhole, so you aren't exactly wrong..."

"Well, if that's what it takes to get rid of this box... Let's find that key!" Fred said, jumping to conclusions.

Hiro nodded in agreement as he looked around the resting point near the tracks. He searched through the pile of boxes in hopes of finding that said key. Though not finding what he was looking for, the things that he did find were... in his own terms... Questionable...

He opened all boxes that were close to him, and inside were IV bags. Some of the IV bags appear to be unused, discarded, or brand new. Hiro's eyes narrowed at one particular bag; the one that caught his attention the most.

An IV bag that was filled with a mysterious, light green ooze. Hiro picked it up and shortly after the touch, dropped it like it something was hot against his skin. He felt something sticky, and it was slowly sliding down his skin and onto the floor. The kid looked down at his hands in reflex. It was the ooze. It appears that the IV bag had a leak...

"What is this?" Hiro wondered, looking away at his now dirty hands. "I've never seen stuff like this before..." He looked up at a sign. A circular glass, neon sign. _KAINAMI CO._ it read. This made the boy ponder over the things he just examined. Why and how are these things here in an subway train station no less?

 _KAINAMI CO._ He thought. _Is that a... what was the word? Brand? Do they give things like... IV bags?_

From what Hiro was seeing now, he can see why this place was closed off and abandoned... but at the same time, that didn't make any sense... Something seems off about this place... He's starting to think that someone was down here... and stayed there for a long time...

...

 _ **CLICK!**_

"AH!" The kid froze upon hearing the sound of someone turning on something. He turned around and saw Fred, who seemed surprised at what he just did. Whatever happened at that very moment, activated the doors. It made a painful sound when opening, as it was sliding against the hard floor. The sound made Fred and Hiro cover their ears in sheer earrape. Few seconds later, it stopped, revealing a passageway.

"How did you do that?" Hiro asked. Fred shrugged, but slowly he found out due to what he was standing on. He looked down to see that one of the tiles were pushed down.

"Pressure plates?" Fred asked, feeling impressed at such an action. "Dude, this subway is high tech! I like it!"

"Sure..." Hiro says sarcastically, walking towards the new passageway. "And by this high tech, you mean a weird place might probably lead into more bizarre things, or even d... death? Huh... somehow that word makes me uneasy..."

"But, Hiro." Fred calls out, ignoring that last statement. He moved his hands in a stance. "That's the best thing about it! It lets us show more things that we have never seen before! It's like being the first people to ever walk in on a closed off area."

"A closed off area that still seems to have stuff like... running power..." Hiro proclaimed.

"See? Isn't that amazing?"

"Uh..."

"Come on... You know you are enjoying this weird place just as much as I do!"

Hiro shrugged off to the guy as he walked forward. What is he even talking about? How is he so calm at the surreal visuals in front of him? Is he used to this kind of stuff? Has he seen something worse? Knowing that he had a superhero suit that can breathe fire that apparently, Hiro himself made, he had to go with that assumption.

Moving forward, the black haired boy saw a pile of IV bags that were hooked onto poles with wheels. _Huh..._ He thought to himself. _Maybe my assumption was... right? Are these bags a KAINAMI CO. brand. If so, then what are these doing down here? I swear... Somehow I... feel like I've seen that name before... but what?_

The fourteen year old shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts around him. Too many questions are running through his mind, and it's starting to act like a running thing... He needed to focus on what's happening now. He can figure this stuff out later (if his brain functions correctly, anyways). Following his decision, he continued forward, going past the IV bags that gave him so much thoughts.

His footsteps stop at what appears to be a pedestal of some sort. Above it, were markings that resemble feet. The kid's eyes narrowed. What does this thing do anyway?

Hiro stepped into the icon pedestal. From doing that, walls startes to rise up from the ground, trapping the kid in some sort of capsule. Hiro gasped as he banged on the glass in attempt to escape. But, no avail.

"Oh no..." Hiro said, a bit panicky. "I'm... I'm stuck in here now?!" He moved his head from side to side, trying to find someone past the glass. "Fred?! Fred, are you there?! I could use a little... a little help here!"

"Huh?" Fred replies, hearing the request. He went into the recent passageway that was opened to them. As he continued walking, the dude sees a very distressed Hiro inside a capsule.

"Oh dear..." Fred commented at the sudden event, chucking a bit. He put his hands beside his hips, looking a bit sly. "It looks like you're in a predicament, little dude."

"You think, buddy?!" Hiro asks, sarcastically. "How... How do I get out of this... trap?!"

Fred gave Hiro a smug look. "Maybe you should turn around and see what this trap gave you."

"What?" Hiro says, eyebrows raising up in confusion. He turned around to see some sort of... gun... A gun that looks a bit weird. For one, the frame looks like a rectangle with a trigger on it. To put it more bluntly, it looks more like a water gun...

Hiro picked up the weapon that was given to him. As soon as his hands touched it, the walls collapsed on him, going back to the icon pedestal that he saw before that capsult thing happened.

"Would you look at that?" Fred commented, amazed at the technology. "So that thing is basically a weapon dispenser! How cool is that?!"

"I dunno..." Hiro said, feeling uneasy. "I'm not sure if this so called... weapon... actually works..."

Hiro aimed the gun at a box that was ahead of him. From doing that, his hand was shaking, feeling the sudden unease on the back of his mind. The kid took in deep breaths. It took him a lot of self-confidence if he was going to fire gun. When his heart calmed down, he held down the trigger. Sure enough, it sent out a bunch of bullets, all firing at different directions.

"Holy Mother of Megazon!" Fred commented. "A gun that actually works in a place like this?! We have found adventure!"

The fourteen year old ignored the reaction that his friend had and continued firing at the box. The box exploded and apparently, there was nothing inside of the thing. Hiro lowered his gun and examined it's design and fire power that was experienced.

"Well... you were right... This... weapon works!" Hiro admitted. "I think having this thing around would give a better chance at finding that key!"

"Let's do it, Hiro!" Fred said, triumphantly. He pointed at the scattered boxes in the corner. "Do those over there!"

The kid did just what the comic lover commanded. He fired stray bullets at the supposed target, causing them to explode. Unfortunately, there was nothing in it. Fred commanded Hiro to fire another set of boxes, to which he did. But, the boxes didn't have anything inside them either.

But he wasn't giving up that easily. He will find that key to get past that roadblock. It has to around the area they were in.

"Do that one!" Fred commanded, pointing at another set of boxes.

 ** _BANG!_**

"Aw man! How about those over there?!"

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

"Okay, not that one either... Over here, Hiro!"

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"How about those!?"

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Perhaps, maybe that one in the corner?"

 _ **BANG!**_

"Man, this is harder than I thought..."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Hiro said, firing another box containing nothing in it. "I think finding the key is impossible at this rate!" He goes to the next set of boxes to destroy, hoping to see if it's in there. The kid aims and pulls down on the trigger.

Only to have nothing out?

"What?" Hiro commented, examining the gun. ' _No ammo'_ it read. He sighed. "What is ammo anyway?"

"Ammunition, man." Fred answered. "Storage for the bullets. What? You think the gun has an infinite amount of them?"

"My mind's a little hazy... Give me a break, friend!" Hiro replies. Great, there's no more bullets inside of the gun. What was there to do now?

As he was going to take a step forward, something in his pants shifted a bit. He stopped and looked down at the interference. _There's something inside my... pant bag?_ Hiro thought. _I don't know what it's actually called... all I know is that it starts with a P._

Hiro reached into his pant bag, and felt something... sharp, smooth, and maybe a bit squeaky. He clenched his hand and pulled it out. When he opened it, it appears that there are a bunch of bullets in his palms.

"Well, whaddya know!?" Fred commented, amazed. "Looks like there was stuff in your pockets when you picked up that weapon!"

"Pockets?" Hiro asked. _Huh... so that was the word... How did I not figure that out?_ The boy put the said bullets in the gun, now ready to fire. "How convenient!" He looked at his other pocket. Perhaps there is something else in there too?

He felt something... flat and pointy in his other pocket. He pulled the mysterious object out. Once his hand outstretched, the object suddenly gotten bigger. Now, it fits in the palm of Hiro's hand. "Okay..." he commented, turning his head to the comic lover. "I don't know what this does but..."

Few seconds later, something in his hand started to feel... hot? The fourteen year old looked back at the object; it was suddenly turning white. Not only that, it was getting a bit bigger than it should be.

"Uh oh..." Fred calls out. "I think that's a bomb!"

"Bomb?!" Hiro yells, widening his eyes. "What does that mean?!"

"Uh... UM..." The comic lover replies, panicking. He sees that this bomb is going to explode at any moment, possibly killing the kid in the process. He threw his hands out in unison. "There's no time to explain! THROW IT!"

Hiro did just as he commanded. He threw the supposed bomb into what appears to be a dash panel. The bomb was being flown in the air, before skidding across the floor. A sound was being made as the thing exploded everything that was around it.

Fred and Hiro put a hand on their chest. They sighed in relief. "Phew..." Fred said. "That was a close one..."

"Yeah? Okay... so that's what it does!" Hiro replied back. "But... did you see what that bomb just did?"

The comic lover looked up to see destroyed boxes and a... rail?

"I never seen that before..." He said, rubbing his head. "What does it do?"

"I dunno... but I'm about to find out!" Hiro answered, running to the dash panel. "Here we go!"

As soon as the messy haired boy's foot touched the panel, he was now flown into the air. Hiro gave a lot of triumphant shouts before he landed on his feet and skidded across the floor. He laughed. It was awesome! But, at some point in his mind, he felt like something like this has happened before...

Hiro shook his head at his unknown thoughts. He had no time to think about those now... He walked to where the supposed rail that seemed to be activated in the bomb's explosion.

"I wonder what this is now?" He said to himself, as he put his foot on the rail. The rail clung to that said foot like a lifeline, not letting Hiro go at this point. He screamed, as it was pulling him even further to the rail. He heard a never ending skidding noise when he closed his eyes, expecting bad things to happen, but it never occured. Not now at least.

"Oh... THAT IS SO COOL!" He heard someone yell out. "BUDDY! OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU ARE DOING SOME SICK GRINDS!"

"What?" The boy questioned, opening his eyes. He looked down at his feet; they were skidding across the rail to an unknown destination. Hiro laughed nervously a bit, trying to balance on a the line before leading him straight into more boxes. "Well... that was... something..." he said, jumping off the rail into more boxes.

"SOMETHING!?" Fred called out, feeling ecstatic. "HOW CAN YOU CALL PRE-MADE GRIND RAILS SOMETHING!? THIS IS AMAZING!"

Hiro ignored the comic lover's happy yells as he was shooting the boxes. All were destroyed, and there was one that actually had something in it. He picked up what appears to be a yellow object. The kid turned around to his friend, holding it up.

"Hey!" He called out. "I think I found the key!"

"Cool!" Fred said, giving the dude a thumbs up. "Now come down here and let's open that roadblock!"

Hiro nodded as he jumped off a platform and into a a soft cushion, but that apparently made him propell upward. Hiro gasped at that moment as his entire being kept going up and down due to what he was colliding with before landing on his feet next to a very happily induced Fred.

"AND THEY HAVE BOUNCY PLATFORMS?!" He calls out, amazed. "THIS ADVENTURE JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!"

Hiro rolls his eyes at that statement as he walked back to the roadblock. He didn't notice that he was walking right on the icon pedestal again, which made the boy get trapped in the capsule once again. Hiro raised a brow when the weapon, ammunition, and bombs were taken out of his hands; the walls collapsed to the floor once again, leaving Hiro with nothing but the key.

"Well, that sucks..." Fred commented, seeing that event unfold. "I guess you can only use the weapons in this area only..."

"That's... no big deal?" Hiro shrugged, holding the key. "We already got what we came for, and... that's all that matters."

"Yeah... I guess..."

They head back to that roadblock blocking the train tracks. Hiro held the item so tightly in his hands. _Let's hope this is the right key._ He thought, pleadingly. _I don't want to search through a bunch of boxes again._

The boy placed the key in it's designated keyhole. A sound came out, causing the boy to move his hands away. Fred held the boy's shoulders as the key turned automatically. The box opened up and it just... disappeared... along with the key... Since the thing is gone now, the path was now open to them.

"Alright!" Fred said, putting his hand up triumphantly. "To San Fransokyo we go!"

The boy rubbed his head at that statement. "Are you sure this is the way out?"

"Well... Noooo." The comic lover admitted. "But we are going to find out! That's what's fun about it! Remember? The adventure?"

Hiro shook his head in amusement, causing Fred to facepalm. "Oh right... you can't remember." He said as the two walked forward into more darkness up ahead. Let's hope that they are going in the right direction or they might end up in a situation like this again.

"Man..." He whispers to himself. "What a strange subway station..."

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter two.**

 **Pit: Wow... you did a whole chapter of them in that one area...**

 **Dark Pit: The intro is a bit slow to come by... We'll get to the good stuff!**

 **That indeed. It will get better, I promise! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Just know, for every update, I might end up updating the previous chapters. It's mostly errors and things that I forgot to add, so check on them if you please.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review! Those are very much appreciated. It gives me the motivation to continue writing the story!**

 _ **Next time on Remember that Light:**_

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

 _Hiro paused at the sight of it... What is something like this making... telephone noises doing here? He pressed the button, causing two eyes to pop out of the box before inflating._

 _It appears to be a... marshmallow robot thing. He turned to Fred who tilted his head in recognition. He didn't seem to say anything at the sight of it._

 _"Hello..." It said, causing the boy to turn back at it. The robot waved. "[ACTIVATING_CONTEMPORARY_SPEECH_MODE] I am Bay-KRRRRSH [REMOVING_ERRORS] BaYmax... Your personal guide to the [CALCULATING...] promised land!"_

 _"Baymax?" Hiro paused. "Hey... Is this what you were talking about before, Fred?"_

 **See you guys on chapter three! *gives a thumbs up***

 **FLAME ON!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Guide to Greatness

**And we are back for some more content!**

 **Pit: You know, this story isn't really getting popular like your other stories.**

 **Give it time... Don't worry, I've had stuff like this before... You just have to wait, it'll catch on!**

 **Dark Pit: Are you sure? This movie came out in like what? 2014? Seems pretty outdated to me...**

 **It's still a thing! Believe me! It is! Kingdom Hearts 3 is bringing this world back!**

 **Dark Pit: Well, that's a lifesaver, I guess... Continue on!**

 **Right... Anyway, I honestly do appreciate you guys viewing this fic. It really saves me from thinking, "Oh, this story isn't good enough." or whatever. I just hope I'm not doing anything wrong when I'm not getting any reviews than usual... Because, that just seems to be the case.**

 **But enough of about that! Let's get into the continuation of our fellow heroes, shall we?**

* * *

The air felt so fresh... It made your skin warm; It made your mind clear; It makes you release all the stress in the world, and focus on this one feeling. Freedom... What a beautiful world. Combined that with the sounds of the city, it felt a lot better.

Unfortunately, stuff like that can only last for so long...

"Arriving at destination! Please sit tight as I propell downward to safety..."

Our three heroes heads perked up at the notification. They took sight of Fred's mansion in the distance. It was such a breathtaking view tin their eyes, but now is not the time for that. They need rest. That's what they were here for.

"Alright, robot." Gogo started, giving a playful punch. "Do your thing!"

The three heroes braced themselves for impact as Baymax rised upward and slowly propells down as instructed. The sounds of the jetstreams slowing down was like the sounds of disappointment coming in. Honey Lemon sighs. Well... it was fun while it lasted... I was starting to like that calm wind.

The robot landed at the back of Fred's house, where Hiro was showing them that Baymax can now fly back in the day. This made the college students pondered over the boy, remembering the fate that he had to go through... I wonder what he's doing now... Gogo thought as she dispatched herself from the huggable robot.

Honey Lemon came next, trying to slow her breathing from such a flight. Wasabi on the other hand hugged the floor, feeling the sweet release. "Oh thank god it's over!" He said, kissing the ground. "Next time, I'd rather just stick with the helicopter ride!"

"Oh come on, Wasabi." Gogo complains, blowing a bubble. "It was fun and you know it! Sure, you may not like it the first time, but you'll get use to it..."

Wasabi stood up, dusting himself off from hugging the ground. "I... I'm not sure if I want to get use to it..." He said, looking down in embarrassment.

Honey Lemon watched the conversation unfold, smiling at the things they say. So typical... She thought, always poking fun at Wasabi's actions and sore spots...

She put her hands together and moved it closer to her chest, thinking about the previous events that occured. Hiro and Fred falling into the unknown, Tadashi deciding to go after them because Baymax believes that they are still alive down there, the rest agreeing in such a decision, leaving Tadashi alone to chase after the two fallen heroes...

The blondie closed her eyes at the thought. What a trip that has been... So many things happening at once...

"Honey Lemon?"

"Huh?" She perked her head up to the sound of a robotic voice. She turned around to see healthcare companion waddle closer to the lady, blinking.

"Your neurotransmitters are lowered, your breathing is picking up a bit, and your heart rate is increasing at an inconsistent rate..." He puts his robotic finger up. "Diagnosis: Stress."

Honey Lemon sighed, giving Baymax a pained smile. "You got that right... You saw what happened, you know...?" Baymax blinked and moved his head to the side, remembering what was going on before they got here.

"Seeing an event like that caused you distress..." Baymax continued, lowering his robotic hand. "It is normal for someone to feel this way... Might I suggest physical reassurance?"

"Well... that sounds ni-" Honey Lemon gasped at the surprisingly close touch behind her. She turned around to see Gogo and Wasabi putting their arms around her from behind. She raised a brow. "What are you two-"

"Already on it, Honey." Wasabi cut in, tightening his hold. "We are here for you!"

"Agreed!" Gogo added in, following what the other hugging college student was doing. Baymax watched the scene of his former patients and friends. He tilted his head and blinked. The robot waddled over and joined in a few seconds later, wrapping his robot arms around the group.

"Oh come on, you guys..." Honey Lemon commented. "I'm fine now, really..."

"You will be alright..." Baymax replies, patting the blondie's hair. "There... There..."

The blond let out a content sigh, adjusting her glasses. "Thanks guys... You're the best."

The group removed themselves from the hug. Gogo gave a playful punch to the now not distressed friend. "That's what friends are for!"

"Yeah!" Wasabi agreed, giving a thumbs up. "We look out for each other, right?"

Honey Lemon laughed. Of course they do! What kind of friend would they be if they didn't? They always know how to keep each other's spirits up, no matter what happens in the world they live in today.

The three heard the sound of a door opening. They all turned their heads in alarm. It was Heathcliff. It seems that he heard something coming from the back of the mansion. He squinted at the people who were staring right back at him.

"Welcome back, Master Frederick's friends." He said, giving a gesture. "I assume you are doing well tonight?"

"Oh, Heathcliff!" Gogo greeted, popping her bubble. "I forgot you're still around. It's nice to see you too."

Honey Lemon nodded. "We were having a little friend bonding, so we are doing fine now. Thanks!"

The butler gave a bow. "It's nice to hear that." He said in his usual monotone voice. He perked up, raising a brow at something that males him seem odd. "Now, may I ask why there's only... four of you? Where is Master Frederick?"

The three tensed up at such a question. It wasn't really the hardest thing to answer, they can't deny. Problem was, it was so ludicrous and it ended up having a change in plans in the process... Also how would they tell a butler that their fellow 'master' has fallen into an unknown area, and would quite possibly not come back?

"Well..." Wasabi started, rubbing his head. "There is a lot to talk about... Should we take this conversation, inside?"

* * *

"And... that's what happened..."

It took a moment for Heathcliff to process what just happened. He took in all the details. The confrontation, the inevitable battle, the finishing blow that ended up not according to plan, Fred and Hiro falling to their doom, and so on.

"Most unfortunate..." He commented, making a gesture of apology. "Are Master Frederick and Tadashi okay?"

"Baymax told us that they were still alive down there." Honey Lemon answers, "But we don't know if they are actually injured or anything... It seems like a they fell pretty far..."

Gogo and Wasabi looked down in remorse. Baymax patted Honey Lemon's hair in attempt to comfort her, to which she obliged. "Thanks again, you adorable robot..."

"It is my pleasure..." He replies, moving his hand away from the blond hair. He looks over to the butler. "Though I must say, Heathcliff seems to be taking it quite well..."

"Is that so?" Heathcliff asked rhetorically. "I've seen many things when all of you were wandering around the mansion, testing out your as Master Frederick calls it, 'superhero suits'. I'm sure all of you will be able to handle it well... From what I heard from Master Frederick's stories, I think you guys handled much worse than this."

Wasabi raised a brow. "You really think so? I mean... I guess trying to save our little buddy was better than what we've encountered last time... Wouldn't you say?"

"Well... in a way, yes! But it didn't have our two friends possibly on the verge of death..." Gogo answered, unintentionally bringing the idea of death in this. This made the others feel a bit uneasy. There was a possibility that their two friends would make it through this, but there was another chance that they could be dead and just not know it...

Honey Lemon put her hands up slightly, trying to silence the thought. "Let's not think about that. What's important is that everything is going to be okay from here. We believe in Tadashi trying to find our two friends right?"

"That's right!" Gogo and Wasabi said at the same time. "They will make it through this! I know they can..." The three college students put their hands on their chest, believing it to be true.

"I see..." The butler said, agreeing with their current statements. He stood up from his seat and picked up the tray on the table. He turned around. "I'm going to get refreshments for you three. You went through quite a bit, so you need to relax." He moved forward into the hallway, silently giving them a gesture of apology before going on his merry way. "I... I hope those two and that kid Hiro you all were looking for are alright."

"Sure thing." Gogo said, holding her hand out. "And... I hope so too..."

And with that, the butler leaves to go get refreshments for the guests.

Now, it's just three people and a robot sitting around in Fred's bizarre room. To this day, it still seems weird despite being in here before. Maybe it was the sheer ridiculousness, or the fact that this dude of all people lived in a mansion. Nevertheless, it was weird no matter how many reasons pull up inside their nerd brains.

"Now what do we do?" Wasabi said, reclining on the futon. "We have a madman on the loose, and our two friends' lives could possibly be in sudden jeopardy."

"Like we said, Wasabi. They are going to make it through this." Gogo remarked. "We'll get back to our main objective eventually. For now, remember what Fred's butler said. We need to relax."

All three of them sighed in slight disappointment. There was really nothing to do at this point but chill out and not think about anything.

However, it didn't take long before some robot decided to break the silence.

"I do not understand." Baymax started, tilting his head.

Gogo's head perked up from her thoughts, and faced the robot. "What is it, big guy?" She asked, a bit tired.

"Despite what you all said about Hiro, Fred, and Tadashi's sudden turn of events, you all still seem to be very distressed." The robot answers. "Do you still think they can be in great danger?"

Honey Lemon sighs, standing up and looking at nothing in the distance. "That's just it... We don't know if they're really okay. We just assumed those three will make it through... That's all..."

"Are you saying you don't actually believe they're doing just fine?"

"No no!" The blondie replies, turning her head and shaking her hands. "I believe they do! We all are... It's just..." She turned her head to the window, giving a sad look in the reflection. She sighed as her eyes closed.

"I can't but think that there is still a possibility that they aren't going to make it out alive..." She admitted, moving her head down.

Baymax stared at the distressed blondie, and the two other college students who they admittingly, thought the same way she was thinking. Sure, they believed that they are still alive and well, but that certainly does not change the fact that their three friends could be hurt or worse, dead.

The robot honestly didn't want the patients to feel like this. He was a healthcare companion. He puts his... his friends first before himself.

Friends... Baymax remembered that time when Hiro fist said that to him. It didn't quite mean anything since he was a robot, but then... it was starting to catch up with the fellow robot. Hiro's smile, his enthusiasm, his physical affection. It was all because the boy was a friend to the robot in his eyes...

The healthcare companion blinked as he looked down, activating his screen. If he can cheer up a friend like Hiro, he can cheer up the rest of his friends too.

Due to the robot's sudden actions, it gained the attention of the exhausted yet distresed college students. Wasabi raised a brow. "What are you doing, Baymax?" He asked. The two ladies beside him moving closer to the robot, following with what the dude was saying.

"I am trying to find a way to contact our lost friends..." Baymax answers, showing a picture of Fred, Hiro, and Tadashi. "I suggested that in doing so, it with help with all of your emotional states..."

"Aw... that's so sweet..." Honey Lemon commented, feeling a warmth in her heart. "He's trying to make us lighten up."

"Gotta hand it to Baymax..." Wasabi replies. "His programming on emotional injuries plays no joke..."

"Whoa whoa, hold up!" Gogo interrupted, going in between Baymax an her two friends. "Tadashi, Fred, and Hiro are too deep down. There is almost no possible way they can hear our signals from down there..."

"Well... maybe our cell phones can't..." Wasabi admitted. He looked past Gogo and focused on Baymax, who is trying to get a call from their former friends. "But... maybe Tadashi's healthcare robot can..."

This made Honey Lemon and Gogo raise their brows in confusion. "Huh?" The biker questioned.

"Hiro gave Baymax an upgrade with his sensors, remember?" He asked. The two ladies nodded their heads in agreement, remembering that day when Hiro introduced the Baymax 2.0. "So, maybe if Baymax uses those as a cellphone signal we might be able to reach out to them and see if they are doing okay."

"I see..." The healthcare bot replied. "I will see if doing that will contact Fred, Hiro, and Tadashi."

"Go for it, you amazing piece of technology." Gogo complimented nonchalantly. With that, Baymax activated his updated sensors on his helmet, sending the wireless signals below the streets of San Fransokyo.

"Let's hope there is luck..." Honey Lemon spoke out, putting her hands on her chest. If their missing friends are still down there, they have to pick up...

They just have to...

* * *

 _ **Step... Step... Step... Step...**_

"Man..." Hiro muttered to himself, as he kept on walking into the dark tunnel. "I feel a bit lightheaded from being in the dark for so long... Let's hope I'm not dizzy again like what happened last time..." He put a hand on his head, feeling a bit of a headache due to overthinking. Seriously? What caused that to happen?

"Hey, little guy! You awake?"

"Huh?" The boy turned his attention to Fred, who was going to touch his shoulder in reassurance. "You good?" He aaked in concern.

Hiro gave a small smile, putting his hand away from his now calmed down headache. "I'm fine... Don't worry! I'm not gonna zone out like last time... I promise."

"Looks like you won't be needing to experience that anytime soon..." Fred replied, rubbing the kid's messy hair. Hiro pushed the comic lover's hands away in annoyance and raised a brow. "Oh yeah? How so?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because..." The dude started, pointing at a direction. "It looks like we found a way out!"

Hiro paused at the statement. He blinked, widening his eyes im surprise. "We... we did?" He asks, fidgeting his hands a bit.

"Yeah! I can see more light!" Fred answers, about to run towards it. "This has to be it!"

The two men moved closer to the sheer brightness at the end of the tunnel. They couldn't really see what was there. They assumed (Well, Fred assumed...) That they made it out of the Subway station and into the blue skies of San Fransokyo...

But, sadly that wasn't the case. There was no tunnel anymore, and what they saw now was not exactly what they imagined it would be.

"Or... not..." Fred sighed, rubbing his head. "I thought for sure following the tracks would lead us back to the outskirts of the city."

"Remind me to never follow your assumptions ever again..." Hiro said, crossing his arms, unamused.

"Hey now... We may not be able to find a way out of here immediately, but look on the bright side. More adventure~"

"Riiight..." Hiro shrugged, walking towards a wall. He looked up. "Hey, perhaps we can get a better view of the area from here?" The boy commented, trying to make his way up the high ledge. There was no avail though... He struggled a bit, but in the end, he kept falling back onto the tracks. "Man... why do I have to be so... short?" He muttered to himself, somehow feeling insulted.

Fred watched as the kid tried to get up on that platform. _Now that's just silly. He's trying to get up there, but his height says otherwise... Poor guy..._ Not wanting to see the confused child suffer anymore of what he was doing, the dude walked over and went into a kneeling position, holding his hands out.

This made Hiro stop what he was doing and stare at the comic lover in confusion. "Uh... what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything, silly." Fred said, innocently. "It looks like you could y'know... use a hand?"

"Uh... no?" The boy said, feeling a bit of awkwardness as to what's going on. "But I can use a step, and it looks like your hands feel right for the job." He put his foot on Fred's hands causing him to be go a bit higher and actually reach the ledge. He put his other foot on the high ledge, pulling his entire body upward and onto the platform. "There we go..." He said, feeling accomplished. "I'm such a genius!"

"Hey, Fred!" He spoke out immediately after. "You need assistance?"

The comic lover just stood there, giving himself a poker face. _Damn... he didn't fall for the pun..._ He thought sadly. _Well, that's a thing with amnesia I guess... they lost a bit of their comical sense of humor..._

"Hey! Buddy! Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Fred snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see an outstretched hand coming from the confused child. "Oh right! Gimme a sec." He said before grabbing onto the smaller boy's hand. Hiro pulled him up the nest he could, feeling the weight pull down on him in doing so. _For a skinny dude, he seems kinda heavy... or maybe that's just me?_

Fred was now on the higher ledge Hiro was on now. Hiro panted as he stood up from his knees, trying to catch his breath from using all of his strength in pulling the comic lover up. He moved his head upward to look at the surroundings. "Check it out..."

The comic lover looked up to see a huge area... It looked to be some sort of giant waiting area for more subway trains. There were two tracks from what they can see; one going upward and the other one going downward. Fred beamed. He really did feel like he was in a comic book. It felt like a dream.

"This is amazing!" He said happily. "I'll say this right now! This is a dream come true!"

"Let's... not get into conclusions?" Hiro said, questionably. "This unknown place may look deserted... but that doesn't explain why it still has running power..."

"I don't care!" Fred says, feeling ecstatic. "I'm having the coolest time of my life! How can they make this adventure even better?!"

Hiro gave Fred an unamused look. "Always looking at the positive side of things aren't we?" The kid looked at his surroundings. Behind him was a vending machine that doesn't appear to be working. Figures... no one is really around here, so of course this thing is out of commission. He looked at what was next to the machine. It appears to be a bunch of small doors... could they lead somewhere?

The kid put his hand on the supposed knob, and pulled. It wasn't opening, much to Hiro's surprise. He tried the other doors, attempting to open them. The exact same thing happened. Weird... He thought. I see something in one of those doors, but I can't reach it... that's lame...

"Hey, Hiro. Are you done messing with the lockers?"

"Lockers?" Hiro blinked. "Is that what they're called? I thought they were just smaller doors."

Fred laughed at that comment. Smaller doors? Man, that amnesia really makes him call simple everday things surreal names. It's kind of like how I nickname my friends only this time, it's objects.

Hiro looked away in embarassment... Can't that dude give him a break? He said it to him before, he couldn't remember anything. Not his past, his fellow peers, none of that sort of stuff. It was a complete mind blank for him. He was about snap at the comic lover for such petty things... It honestly wasn't funny to the kid, but before he can even do that...

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

"Huh?" The fourteen year old questioned at the sound. "Hey, friend... Do you hear that?"

Fred stopped at Hiro's sudden question. "Hear what, little guy?"

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

"What the?" The comic lover realized, hearing that sound. The dude turned around to see some sort of red case, wired to the floor. It was in the middle of the station, and it was out of place too.

They walked close to it, examining it further. Hiro blinked at the source of the sound. A red case... Why does that thing make his heart... go faster? He put his hand on his head in reflex. Somehow staring at the case actually made his head hurt. "Ow... what the...?"

He sank down to the ground, his head reaching unbearable pain. He closed his eyes, feeling more irritation coming from his head. _This really hurts..._ He thought to himself. _Make it stop... make it stop... Please... make it go away..._

He didn't even hear the sounds of his friend calling out to him in distressed, and before he knew it there was silence.

The pain in his head slowed down a bit. It felt ice cold... Hiro opened his eyes. He blinked. In his surroundings, it wasn't an abandoned subway station anymore. It was more of a... room that was filled with unfinished projects and... a bed. Hiro wondered... Odd... why does this place seem so familiar?

 _Okay, buddy... let's get back to your charging station! Come on!_

"Huh?" He was a bit startled on hearing that voice. "Was... Wasn't that my voice? Charging station? What's... What's that?"

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

The confused boy's eyes narrowed at the sound. "Why am I hearing that again?" He questioned to himself. "Where was it coming from?"

 _I am... your... personal... Bay..._

"What is going... on?"

He didn't know if he was seeing or hearing things at this point, but somehowthe room and everything around him was fading to black. Hiro's eyes widened. _Oh no no no no!_ He thought, panicking. _Not this! Anything but this! Don't make me think I'm dreaming again!_

The somewhat amnesiac boy's head hurt. It really hurts more than ever. This sudden change of pace was getting nowhere. His mind is starting to go crazy at the things around him. He didn't know what these all mean, or how it got into his head... He just wanted it all to stop... Right. Now.

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

"Goddamn..." Hiro said weakly to nobody. "What do you want from me...?"

Suddenly, all of the noises stopped. Now, it was only dead silence... The messy haired kid opened his eyes, and in front of him was that same red case he saw earlier... only... it's more cleaner... more brighter...

"What...?" Hiro commented, moving his hands away from his head. "This... thing..."

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

"Have I..." The kid reached out to it, curiously wondering why this is the only thing here in a pitch black void. "Have I seen this... before?"

The headache came back a bit, sending a signal to the familiarity. Hiro's eyes narrowed, as he continued to reach out for it...

 _This case..._ He examined. _I've never seen anything like this, but somehow... my mind keeps telling me... You've seen this somewhere... What's going on...?_

His hand inched closer, closer to the familiar red case until...

 _ **HIRO!**_

The kid blinked at the sound of his name. He gasped, feeling his brain moving around. He looked at his surroundings, seeing that his vision blurred... He blinked a few more times to get a clear view. Once he did, he found out that he was... on the ground?

"Oh, thank god!" Fred called out, sighing in relief. "I... I thought I lost my little friend for a bit there..."

"F-Fred..." Hiro said weakly. "Is that you? What... What happened?"

The concerned comic lover didn't say anything. He held up his hand, signaling Hiro that assistance needed to be made. He took Fred's hand, and he got pulled into a sitting position. Hiro let go and put his hand over his head. _Whoa... my... my head... did... did I get knocked out?_

"You good?" He heard his friend's voice. The beanie dude examined the kid's face for any supposed injuries. "You suddenly collapsed and blacked out on me... I thought I lost ya for good!"

"I... I fell?" Hiro asked, confused. Fred nodded.

"You were staring at that red case for so long... Were you seeing something that I didn't?"

"I... I-I um..." The boy was stuttering, trying to think what happened earlier with him... But somehow... he couldn't remember a thing... He honestly didn't know why he was like that just now... It was as if his mind told him that... it never happened.

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

The two men put their heads up in alarm. That case was still ringing all this time... Hiro's eyes narrowed at the red case once again... Huh... was that always there? Why is it making those sounds? He hasn't seen anything like it.

"Jeez!" Fred yelled, feeling annoyed now. "That telephone noise has been going about since we got here... I have no idea what this thing is or why it's here..."

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

Hiro slowly stood up, focusing on that one red object. "Looks like we are about to find out..." He saw a button on that red case. Perhaps it had to do something with the repeated sound? The kid moved closer to it, hearing that sound getting louder and louder.

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

Hiro paused at the sight of it... What is something like this making... telephone noises doing here? He pressed the button, causing two eyes to pop out of the box before inflating.

It appears to be a... marshmallow robot thing. He turned to Fred who tilted his head in recognition. He didn't seem to say anything at the sight of it.

"Hello..." It said, causing the boy to turn back at it. The robot waved. "[ACTIVATING_CONTEMPORARY_SPEECH_MODE] I am Bay-KRRRRSH [REMOVING_ERRORS] BaYmax... Your personal guide to the [CALCULATING...] promised land!"

"Baymax?" Hiro paused. "Hey... Is this what you were talking about before, Fred?"

Fred just stood there, completely frozen at the sight of it all. He didn't even catch Hiro's question because of that. "B-Baymax...? Is that really you?" He asked, shocked.

"I do not appear to [ERROR] recognize you..." The robot said, tilting his head. This caused the comic lover to catch his breath, not seeming to like that answer. The supposed Baymax lifted both of hands and waved. "It looks like we've got some-KRRRRSSSHHH [REMOVING_ALL_ERRORS] some new passangers today... How unusual..."

"Unusual...?" Hiro questioned. "What do you mean by that uh... Baymax?"

"It's not everyday you get to see new [DELETING_WORD] faces in a place like this... [ANALYZING_GENERIC_LIFE: 90% Human 10% Burned] I am happy to be of service to you at the very [SLANG_NOT_FOUND] least. You all seem to be lost..."

Hiro made a clicking noise, snapping his fingers. "You... got that right... You don't suppose that there's a way to get back to a place called..." The boy got into a thinking pose, trying to remember what the city was called. "C'mon, what was it?" He asked himself. "It was at the top of my head and now it's not there... what was the city called?"

"San Fransokyo..."

Hiro blinked, and turned to his former friend, who finished the sentence for him. He smiled. It looks like Fred came back to the world of reality... That was to an extent a relief to the small boy. He honestly didn't want to do all the talking around here... "Yeah... what he said! San Fransokyo..."

"San Fransokyo..." BaYmax said, processing. "You wish to go to the [PROCESSING] promised land."

"Promised land?" Fred asked. "I like the sound of that nickname... let's go with that!"

"I think he already knows, Fred..." Hiro said, unamused at his friend's playful tone. "So... now that you know our destination... do you... know the way out of here?"

"Why, of course." BaYmax answered. "That is my prime directive, here in the current location that is [ERROR] Kuroshira Metro."

"Huh?" Fred said, furrowing his brows. "Directive?"

"My prime purpose is to guide people to the [CALCULATING...] promised land." The robot tilted his head downward, activating a screen, showing a visual to which Hiro and Fred move closer at the presentation.

"The promised land is a place filled with your wildest dreams! Blue skies, lively people, a life where you can be happy 100%. Not many people down here are able to make it to this place due to [SLANG_NOT_FOUND] reasons..." BaYmax explains, turning off the visual. "You two have been in the dark for quite some time... Perhaps you'd like to be [ERROR] up there."

"That's what we've been... kinda doing this whole time!" Hiro says, awkwardly rubbing his head. "You think you can take us there?"

BaYmax nodded. "I shall take you there now..."

"Whoa really?!" The comic lover said, surprised. "We're gonna make it back alive!"

 _ **KRRRRSHHH!**_

"NOT...!" The robot said, sparks flying a bit.

Fred took a step back in disbelief. "What?!" He called out. "But you said you were gonna take us out of here... for a robot I know, you have a sick sense of humor. Not cool!"

"As I said before, [ERROR] anomaly... I do not recognize someone like you..." The robot said, putting his finger up. "Now as I was [SLANG_NOT_FOUND] saying..."

"I... I don't understand." Hiro stated, feeling a bit nervous at the current situation. "Why are we not able to leave?"

"You must know that-KRRRRSSSHHH [REMOVING_ERROR] have to prove their worth before they are eligible to reach the fabled promised land." BaYmax explained. "10,007 applicants are currently doing this test so far, which makes you 10,008, child."

"Me?" Hiro asked, pointing at himself. "I'm 10,008?"

"[ERROR] right!" The guidance bot answered. "This is a one time opportunity for you to get to the place of your dreams... I wish you good luck and [SLANG_NOT_FOUND]."

"Oh..." The kid said, feeling flustered at the compliment. "Well, thanks...?"

The robot blinked, perking it's head up away from the child. "This is Kuroshira Metro Central Station! It is the central hub of this entire facility..." It explained. This caught Fred's attention a bit.

"Facility?" He asked himself. "It's an abandoned subway station and a facility? This adventure never seizes to surprise me!"

The guidance bot blinked at such a statement the comic lover made. It moved it's robotic hand, sparks came flying as it happened. "I shall send you the required items for your test! A KQ card and a KQ-80!"

Static started to come out of that glitchy sentient robot. Within seconds the access port on the side of BaYmax's chest was opening. Spitting out the supposed KQ card and later out of nowhere, the KQ-80.

"Well..." Hiro commented, looking at the dropped items. "This sure is something not gonna lie..."

"I suggest you hold onto these things at all times." BaYmax explains, holding up his robotic finger. "If you manage to lose these things, then you might as well be [ERROR]"

"Uh..." Fred said, feeling uneasy. "I don't like the sound of that, thank you..."

"Then it's settled..." The guidance bot says, getting into it's automatic deactivation protocol. "My services aren't needed anymore. Now pick up your given items and [SLANG_NOT_FOUND] get on our train... Outie 5600."

And with that, the robot deflates back into it's dirty red case, deactivating.

"Okaaayyyy..." Hiro says in a slur, giving an unsure look on his face "That was certainly something out of the blue..."

"Yeah it was..." The taller one agreed. "What's another Baymax doing here?"

The kid blinked at that question, suddenly remembering something. "Wait a moment." He said, picking up his two required items. "You never really answered my question."

"Really?" Fred asked, scratching his head. "What was it?"

"You didn't answer my question about Baymax earlier." Hiro answers, putting his KQ card in his pocket. "You mentioned him once when we were at that roadblock before. Is this this so called, 'Baymax' you were talking about?"

Fred sucked in a breath. He really wanted to say, 'Yes, I do know this invention.' But at the same time, he didn't think it would be the right call. This Baymax doesn't seem to recognize them, so it may just be a different robot after all... But that just bothers him for some reason... Wasn't there only one Baymax?

Before he could give the kid a straight answer...

 _ **BEEEEEEEP!**_

"What?!" Hiro yelled, turning his head towards the sound. He heard the sound of what appears to be a horn, and shortly after, the sound of train tracks occured. It progressively got louder and louder by the minute.

Fred's eyes squinted at the tunnel. He sees light. It was coming closer to them. And, without a doubt it was a subway train, a fully functional one at that. "Whoa..." The comic lover commented. "A subway train that actually works?!"

Hiro's eyes widened at it. "Yeah, I can't believe it either..." The doors to the train opened, signalling them to hop inside and enjoy the ride. "Well, there's nothing left to do but... get on this this train..." The kid's head turned to Fred. "You in?"

"Heck yeah, I'm in!" Fred answers, happily. "I want to see what crazy things are going around here, before we reach the promised land!" That last two words he said were filled with optimism. "Now, this is a story I never want to forget."

The now very intersted comic lover stepped into the train. He waves at Hiro, giving a signal. "Come on, dude! We'll answer our questions in here! Let's go."

Hiro blinked. He looked at his KQ-80 in his one hand, and the KQ card in his pocket. His eyes narrowed a bit. Weird... I've felt this kind of feeling before... but where?

The fourteen year old shook is head. Now, is not the time to be thinking about stuff like this. He follows his friend into the train cart he was in. In doing so, the doors were going to slide closed, ready to drive on the tracks again. The train shifted at the start, but it slowly began to move to the direction where they just saw it coming.

Hiro looked out the windows of the train. He eyed at that red case that was no longer ringing at the moment. "This journey just jeeps getting weirder and weirder..." he whispered to himself, before the train was disappearing into the dark tunnel to see the unknown areas below San Fransokyo.

* * *

 **And, chapter three is done!**

 **Pit: This is quite possibly the longest chapter you've had in a while...**

 **Dark Pit: Your writing seems to be more in detail instead of straight to the point. I guess a lot of years of not doing anything seems to affect you...**

 **Eh... That could be the case. Anyway, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I'll never know for sure. Please leave your comments in the reviews. It will honestly help out a lot! It gives me more motivation to make stories like these, better. I'm glad to see that people really do read this fic, instead of turning away.**

 _ **Next time on Remember that Light:**_

 _Tests... Enemies... Rewards... Someone that guides you... It's like a video game in real life! Fred thought to himself. But still though... Why go through stuff like this in the first place...? Is this what San Fransokyo used to be like...?_

 _"Hey, Fred?" Hiro interrupted his thoughts. "Is that device next to you supposed to be vibrating like that?"_

 _Fred blinked. "Huh?" He replied, snapping out of his thoughts and looking at the cell phone. "What?" He picked up the cell phone and looked at the screen. It was an incoming call. "But... How is it able to pick up a transmission from down here?"_

 _"What's going on?" Hiro asks, tilting his head._

 _"Someone is calling us... Maybe an SOS?" Fred suggested, hitting the pick up button. "Hello... This is Fredzilla speaking! Who is this? Anyone? Helloooo?"_

 _"Um..." The kid questions, "Fredzilla?"_

 _"It's my superhero name, silly." He commented, as he turned his attention back to his cell phone. "Is anyone picking up?"_

 _"...Mic check! Hello?! Is anyone getting this signal?!"_

 _Fred blinked at that oh so familiar voice. As for Hiro, he only tilted his head. "Wait... Gogo_ _?!"_

 ***gives a salute* Sayonara, Viewers! I'm out! See you in Chapter Four!**

 **FLAME ON!**


	4. Chapter 4: But First, a Test

**Pit: What are you doing?**

 **Oh... I'm reading the patch notes from Splatoon 2... I'm scared now...**

 **Dark Pit: All rise, Tenta Missiles! You days of being bad are over!**

 **Let's not get into that, please... Watch. People are going to abuse the hell out of that special. Just watch! I will eat my cartridge if it happens!**

 **Pit: *crosses arms* That I can believe... in a way.**

 **Dark Pit: Let's get on with the story shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!**_

The subway train zoomed across the tracks. Where it was going to lead our two fellow heroes? No one knows. They were just following what the supposed guide robot named 'BaYmax' told them to do from here...

It's not like there were many other options... were there?

Hiro sat down in one of the seats, across from his fantasy fanatic friend staring at a window. He looked down at his hands, holding items that were called KQ card and KQ-80. What weird names they were called in Hiro's mind. Why were they named like that?

His eyes narrowed at the items. He remembered that they were given to them by BaYmax... BaYmax... why does that name keep sounding so familiar? Most importantly... why does he feel so... indifferent to it in his current state. He never could figure it out for sure. It was like Hiro thought. His mind always liked to play tricks on him.

"So..." A voice called, causing Hiro to perk his head up. It seems like his tall friend obviously wanted to speak.

"These two items are basically the key to get back to San Fransokyo..." He said, examining the items in the kid's hand. "Man... I didn't think you'd have to prove yourself to go to a place that I've already been to... Weird and pretty stupid, amiright?"

Hiro blinked. "It is weird... but I wouldn't say stupid... I mean..." He rubbed his head in embarrasment. "I never been there before, so I can't sympathize with you..."

Fred furrowed his brow at the answer. "Yeah you have, my man!" He said, pointing at the now blank expressioned child. "I told you before back when you were unconscious. You live there too, y'know..."

"I... I do? You said that?" Hiro asked, surprised. He got into a thinking position, reflecting on all the previous encounters they found before coming on this train. "Funny... I remember you saying something about this city, but I don't exactly recall you saying that I live there... If you did, I must've missed it, then."

"Freaking wild..." Fred said, disappointed as he slouched in his seat. "You don't remember that either... What am I going to tell Tadashi?"

Hiro shrugged, feeling nothing at this point. "I dunno... Besides, I don't remember much about him except for the fact that he's my brother." The boy looked to the side, narrowing his eyes. "What do you not want to tell him?"

"Well..." Fred started, leaning to the side. "The fact that you don't know him would probably crush him completely. He's told me a lot about you before I met you in person. He cares a lot about you, and would probably do anything to keep you safe. It seems like you're too precious for him, little guy... What a close bond." He looked up, thinking of all those memories of Hiro and Tadashi doing brotherly things.

Hiro blinked, moving his eyes over to his friend. "I dunno... Seems kind of... possessive?"

Fred chuckled at the kid's statement. "I wouldn't blame you for thinking that way. We all know he's an overprotective brother to you."

"Really?" Hiro asked. "I... I guess he's really worried about me... wouldn't you say?"

Fred sighed, imagining that whole scenario happen. "Yeah... I bet he is."

The comic lover looked down, feeling the weight of this... this predicament. He thought about his friends. They are still up there back in the colorful lights of the city, possibly trying to foil the plans of the villain. Oh, how he wished he would be there right now... He would be saving the world, and having a good time with his friends by his side.

...They're probably worried about him. Fred can tell... They're his friends, not to mention Hiro's. The remaining people Big Hero 6 all saw it happen, and honestly if it were someone else than Fred himself, he'd be devestated too.

Then came in Hiro, the biggest one of them all. Fred blinked, reflecting what had became of his now lost and confused child friend.

 _What a shame..._ Fred thought as he looked at the now distracted kid. _He's been through a lot... I guess that half hypnomask and using all of that embrodled rage really messed him up... Now that part of him is gone, and we still haven't gotten the real Hiro back... Man, how I wished things ended up differently..._

He remembers the encounter with the fallen hero. They were flying on a helicopter, going after a sea of microbots carrying the fourteen year old. Fred also remembers getting their butts kicked by that small child. He may be the youngest of the superheroes, but he certainly does not screw around. He can kill...

At least, that's what he would be doing if Tadashi pulled out that stunt the last moment.

That part was a doozie... and probably the last time Fred has seen his friends. The half hypnomask was torn off of Hiro in a well... brutal way. Fred remembered the group cheering a bit at their success, and Tadashi a bit worried on wondering if that actually caused Hiro more harm when he was free from his supposed fate.

But it didn't stop there, for as that stunt Tadashi did made Hiro collapse at an unpresidented height...

And that's where Fred came in to save the day; that's where they ended up now...

That was all the comic lover could remember...

 _Man... what a trip it has been..._ Fred thought. _It kinda gives me more of a reason to get out of here and tell the others of this amazing out of this world adventure..._

"Hey, Fred..." a voice called out. Fred snapped out of his thoughts and gained his attention to his fellow friend.

"Sup, Hiro. Need something?" Fred asked.

"Well, for one..." Hiro started. He moved into a non-slouching position, putting both hands together in front of him. His eyes narrowed, causing Fred to feel a bit uneasy. He's bracing himself. It looks like a lot of questions are going to be answered.

"You said at one point that I've known a robot named Baymax." He said, firmly. "Well, was that the one you were talking about?"

Fred gave Hiro an uneasy look at that question. "Uh... Yes and... no...?" He answered, cautiously. The fourteen year old raised an eyebrow at that vague answer, making the comic lover have a bit of a sweat drop at that expression.

"Well..." Fred continued, sitting up straight. "I do know this Baymax, but it turns out that this is another robot... which is probably why it does not recognize me..."

"Wait... there are actually more Baymaxes?" Hiro asked, surprisingly. He was sitting up from his seat, hearing about this given news.

Fred shook his head. "Uh... No actually... in fact it's kind of... odd..."

"How so?"

"Because... there was honestly only one." Fred said, bluntly. He raised a hand, giving Hiro an explanation. "You see... your brother Tadashi is a robotics inventor, and he created a robot that uses it's nursing abilities to help people, like a real superhero."

"Tadashi built that robot...? How nice... I wish I could invent stuff like him." Hiro commented, looking at his KQ card and KQ-80.

The comic lover blinked at that statement, feeling extremely awful about it. _Oh man... if only you knew, little guy._ He thought, feeling a bit worse. He shook it off though. Fred needed to ignore it and continue answering the question. It was for Hiro's sake. He may have amnesia, but that doesn't mean you have to leave him in the dark with all of this information.

"Moving on... He never exactly made another Baymax... I don't remember him building another healthcare bot back at SFIT. He was too busy creating just one."

"Do you think..." Hiro said, moving his head to the side. "Someone else made that robot...?"

The two heroes blinked at that thought. Another Baymax being created? How is that possible? In fact, it sounded so ludicrous in a way. Fred sighed at these current events. It took Tadashi like 84 attempts to perfect Baymax, so there was absolutely no way he made another one that quickly...

Unless... as Hiro stated, maybe someone made another replica of the robot...

Before Hiro and Fred could continue their thoughts on the situation, one of the train doors started to slide open. The two turned their attention to the noise, seeing who came by. It appears that the one coming through the door was... a bunch of small black robots?

They were all moving towards the two passengers before skidding to a stop. Some of them were wiggling, and some of them were making weird sounds. Hiro blinked at this astounding encounter... _Okay... so we got small robots going about on an abandoned train... The more I stay around here, the more I go crazy..._

"Whoa..." Fred commented, scooting from his seat. "I guess your microbots wandered down here too, Hiro."

"Microbots?" Hiro said, blinking. He raising a brow at that word. Somehow, it made his heart beat a little faster. "Is that what they are? And they are... my... microbots?"

"Y-Yeah!" Fred answered. "Well, you don't remember it, but you created these things to join the college named SFIT. You demonstrated that they were powered by a super cool ESP headband. You think about what they are going to do, and they do it!"

Hiro gave a little gasp. His eyes widened in awe. "I... I made that? Whoa... That must've been a lot of work..." He looked down at the microbots scattered about on the floor, all twitching. That made the fourteen year old's eyes narrow a bit. "But wait..."

The comic lover gained the kid's attention. "What is it, buddy?" He asked.

"If you said that these bots are powered by an... ESP headband..." Hiro pointed a finger at the now moving microbots. "Then, why are they taking form despite there not being one?"

"Huh?" Fred commented, sitting up and looking at the microbots. He blinked. It looks like the kid wasn't lying at this point.

The microbots started to come together; to take form. They all started to connect to each other, forming two pairs of legs. Next, the microbots moved onto the body, then the arms, and the head. Christ, they make a lot of noise taking shape. What can they say? They are magnetic. Hiro blinked. The small black bots... is it a walking sentient being like the guidance robot?

The microbots stood still, proccessing their finished form. Fred blinked. The microbots took the form of Hiro. It's got all of the features. The messy hair, the outlines of the clothing pretty much everything. It was like a shadow; a doppelgänger.

The microbot Hiro opened it's supposed eyes, giving off a blue glow. It sent out a scanning beam, examining the kid and the lazy enthusiast. It blinked, and started to wave it's hand at our two passengers.

"Hello." It said, giving a robotic tone. How fitting. The bot put a hand on it's supposed chest, giving a gesture of some sort. "I am assuming that this is your first time riding on the train, Outie 5600? My name is M.B. Mega. It is nice to meet you, passenger 10,008. Oh, and your tall friend as well."

"The pleasure is... all mine?" Hiro replies, nervously. He gives out a handshake to what supposedly is the conductor. "But please... call me Hiro..."

"I'm sorry, I don't have a database for storing personal names." M.B. Mega stated, letting go of the handshake. "I only remember passenger numbers and visitors on this train."

Fred clicked his tongue. "That's a bummer... By the way, did anyone tell you that you look just like my small friend?"

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed, glaring at his amused friend. "I am not small, and I do not look like that... do I?"

M.B. Mega blinked. He gave out a forced, monotone laugh. "My apologies... I just change forms of other passengers whenever I want to do... It's in my programming." With that, he disconnected all the microbots and formed into another. It was Fred, sitting down next to real one, elbowing him.

"Is this any better?" The microbots said, giving an amused smile. Fred laughed at it. As for Hiro... he seemed indifferent to the whole thing, rolling his eyes at the microbots.

"Well..." Fred started, calming down his laughter. "I kinda like you taking the form of Hiro better."

Hiro gave an unamused expression. "Can't tell if that's your preference, or you are just doing that because I'm here..." He said, feeling done.

M.B. Mega jumped out of the seat, becoming a pile of microbots once again. It rose up from the floors, taking the form of the fourteen year old prodigy once more.

"How are you doing that?" Hiro asks, crossing his arms. He examined the microbot sentient closely. "My friend says that you need an ESP headband or something for you to work..."

"That would be the case in terms of what I was originally programmed." The microbots answered. He sat down next to Hiro, explaining everything. "The neurotransmitter headband was destroyed, but it didn't make us completely useless... There was a weird slimy ooze coming from where a lot of us microbots landed, and that somehow made us move without the need of the headband!" He pointed a finger at the eyes. "Hence the glow..."

Hiro blinked, slowly nodding at that conclusion. "I guess that makes sense... Even without the transmitter headband, you can still do what you want to do." He said, putting both hands on his hips. Man... my supposed creation is now a sentient being... I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing...

"But enough about us microbots!" M.B. Mega said, standing up. He points at Fred and Hiro, giving off a rather optimistic expression "I'm here to make you a deal."

"Oh yeah, M-Bots?" Fred asked, feeling interested. "And what's that?"

"Well for starters..." The microbots started. "We are basically in a probably abandoned yet functional underground facility powered by the KAINAMI Corporation. From here, it leads to a series of test chambers that are connected to the Kuroshira Subway Station."

M.B. Mega turned to the smaller passenger, who seems to be holding onto his given items very tightly. The bots pointed at it. "I see you are in the possession of the KQ-80 device..."

"You got that right." Hiro commented, holding it up.

"I take it that you are trying to reach the fabled promised land?"

"That's what we came here to do, M-bots!" Fred answered, pointing his finger upward. "We want out of here!"

The microbot sentient nodded at the request. "Understood." It answered, raising it's hands a bit. "Then allow me to instruct on what you must do..."

"You're the instuctor..." Hiro commented, accepting the microbots to continue. "So, what do we do from here?"

M.B. Mega brought out a hand. "To reach this area, you have to go through a bunch of tests in each Metro station, all having very unique and difficult challenges ahead..." It blinked, as it raised a finger, continuing on. "You must also find the four thangs..."

"Four thangs?" Fred commented, feeling confused. "Don't you mean... things?"

Hiro shook his hands, trying to back away from that statement. "Let's not think deep into it... It's probably for a good reason." He said, turning to the robot instructor. "Please continue..."

M.B. Mega nods, standing into a more formal matter. He let out a hand once again. "Continuing with the four thangs, these are also needed to reach what you desire. For you see, when all of the four thangs are gathered, the door to the promised land shall open!" It said, giving his robotic voice a flair of excitement.

Fred chuckled at that thought. "Man, it sounds like one of those escape games i've been playing! It feels like I'm in one right now! How cool is that?"

"Sounds nice..." Hiro says, not understanding. But, he gave a thumbs up, not wanting to hurt his friends feelings. The fourteen year old turned his head to the microbots, holding his KQ-80. "So all we have to is pass tests, collect thangs, and we are able to get back to the surface?"

The microbot sentient blinked. "I believe so..." It said, giving a hint of uncertainty. The robot instructor pointed at the device in Hiro's hands. "Please activate your KQ-80, so I can take you to your first test!"

Hiro understood as he lifted his hand where the device layed in. He pushed a button that was below what appears to be a joystick. Doing so caused a projection of the train stops to appear. It shows where all the tests are right at their fingertips.

"Whoa!" The comic lover gasped, sitting up in amazement. "This is some state of the art technology! Makes me love this journey back home even better!"

Hiro examined the projection in front of him, it was a straight yellow line with a red dot. Could this be the places where they drop in the supposed tests?

"The red dot on the map shows the tests that are new have not yet been completed by you." M.B. Mega explains. "Please select the a test, so we can begin..."

Hiro nodded as he clicked the incomplete test dot (More like the only incomplete test dot currently the map). The map zoomed in revealing the information regarding the specific test.

 _"Looks like the real thing..."_

 _Fake Plastic Station._

 _Objective: Reach the end of the goal!_

The fourteen year old's eyes narrowed at the given information, but he pushed it off. A test is still a test no matter what dumb stuff it says. He was just hoping these aren't so ridiculously hard.

He pressed the button again to accept the test, and just like that the train started to make a weird beeping noise. It was as if the train caught the signal of Hiro's KQ-80 device.

 _ **BEEEEP! BEEEEP!**_

"Oh... It looks like that's my call! Give me a moment." The microbot sentient said. He turned around and put his robotic hands against an electric current, giving him an electric spark. "Attention all passengers! We are arriving at Fake Plastic Station. I repeat, next stop is Fake Plastic Station!"

Fred stared at M.B. Mega, rolling his eyes. "Well, he is a robot... a bunch of small robots actually... So it's natural that it can do this sort of thing..."

"Yeah..." Hiro sighs, turning off the projection of his KQ-80. "I feel like this place lies only the most sentient of all robots doing jobs around here like normal human beings... wouldn't you say?"

The comic lover laughed, looking at the window. "Sooner or later we may end up being the ones doing robotic directives..."

"That would be ridiculous... but why not?"

The train started to skid to a stop, causing our two heroes to brace themselves from the inevitable G-Force that comes in afterwards. M.B. Mega lifted his hand away from the electric current, disabling his access to Outie 5600's intercoms. The train screeches and lets out steam as it stops at the selected destination.

"We have arrived..." The microbot sentient said, pointing out the obvious. "Please, step outside, and let's begin your test."

As if it were on point, the train doors opened. It revealed a vast opening, with a greenish sort of sky. Hiro and Fred looked at each other for a moment. What kind of place is this? How and why does such an area exist beneath a city?

The two heroes stepped out from the train, wanting to see more of the scenery. While Fred was exploring at what was around him, Hiro looked down at a certain pedestal. "Oh hey!" He commented, stepping onto it. Doing so caused the walls of the pedestal to cave in.

"Would you look at that..." Fred said, crossing his arms. "It looks like there are more of these out there..."

Hiro grabbed at what was given to him. It was another weapon dubbed, Bulletshot. It also came with a bunch of bombs, to which the kid stored them in his pockets. From getting all of those things, the walls of the pedestal fell down, giving Hiro a bit of freedom.

"Alright... so the tests require me to use weapons..." The kid examined. "Anything else I need to know?"

M.B. Mega nodded. "Next is your KQ-card... that is basically the admission to start your test." It explained.

"Huh?" Hiro blinked, pulling out his card. He looked at the high tech doors. "Admission?"

"You card is provided with KQ points." The microbot sentient added in. "You see, you need a specific amount of points to start doing your tests. If not, then you might have to do another test that has a cheap fee... but I doubt that's not a problem since this is the first test."

"Well..." Fred came in, staring at what lies behind that ticket door. "If this is how we are going back to San Fransokyo, then so be it." He looked at his small, amnesiac friend. "What do you say, bud?"

Hiro looked back at Fred, going near the doors. "It's not like I have any other choice here." He chuckles, pulling his card near the scanner.

 _Admission accepted... Remaining KQ Points: 100_

The doors opened, pushing Hiro in. The test has is now beginning. He took a deep breath at the start of it all. Don't wanna fail this, then that would be embarrassing... He thought taking a step forward to his surroundings.

"Trees? Man... this subway is weird..."

The kid blinked upon hearing Fred's voice. "What?" He said, alarmed. "How are you able to see this, friend?"

"I have your KQ-80, buddy..." He answered. "You left this thing behind, but that's no problem! Now I can see what you are doing in there! You mind if you leave that everytime when we are doing tests?"

Hiro rolled his eyes, playfully. "Why not?" He asked rhetorically, as he walked further into IV strapped trees.

It was like walking through a forest, trying to find what you were looking for, and getting the heck out of there while they still can. If this is what tests are supposed to be like from here on out, then he's all at it now.

"Hahahahaha..."

Hiro stopped his movements at the sound of laughter. He pointed his gun in every direction in reflex, trying to find the source of the laughter.

 _Stay calm..._ Hiro thought, taking deep breaths. _You don't know if it's real or just in your-_

"Target acquired!"

Hiro gasped in disbelief. He turned his head to the source of the voice. He looked up from a small tower in the distance (it was covered by trees, but it's still visible). What the kid saw was something that in his head it looked... so surreal.

"Whoa..." Fred commented, seeing it from the projection. "M.B. Mega, what is that?"

"It's a standard Roboling..." The microbot sentient answered. "It looks like it spotted passenger 10,008, wouldn't you say?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiro asked, a bit frantic. "Is it going to kill me?"

"Let's not jump into conclusions." Fred assured his friend, putting his hands up. "It doesn't look like it's going to ki-"

"Destroy." The Roboling said, opening fire at it's target. A bunch of bullets came down at the fourteen year old. Though, some of the bullets missed the target, they were pretty close to it, seeing where all of them landed.

"HOLY-" The kid didn't have time to finish his sentence as he took cover from the shots firing down at him. He took position from the trees, since apparently they are immune to the bullets when collided.

"Dude... they're going to shoot a fourteen year old kid?!" Fred said astonished. "That sounds brutal if you ask me."

"I... I thought this was a test trying to find a way out of here!" Hiro said, breathing heavily. He put a hand on his chest in attempt to slow down his growing heartbeat. "Not some weird shooting free for all that I'd probably die to! Am I going to die?!"

M.B. Mega gave a short monotone laugh before replying. "Don't be silly... of course all tests have this. You could get yourself brutally injured but that's okay. You're not going to die... Unless..." The microbot sentient's eyes turned red, giving a warning and scaring the hell out of the comic lover next to him. "You somehow fail the test in a way..."

Hiro breathed, still hearing the bullets coming behind him. He also heard the sounds of boxes being destroyed. It looks like they couldn't handle the sudden gunfire.

"I... I can do this..." Hiro said to himself, feeling shaky. "You just gotta fight back! I know I can fight back! I've handled a gun like this before..."

His breathing was getting heavier by the second. It was only a matter of time until he opened his eyes in determination before deciding to jump out of hiding and go right into the Roboling's gunfire.

 _I CAN DO THIS!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He cried out, charging into the Robolings fire. The enemy fires more bullets, strathing from side to side, giving it more ground. Hiro was having none of that as he tried his best to dodge ever bullet thrown at him before pulling out his gun. When he was close, he then started to smack the robot in the head with it.

 _ **WHACK!**_

The Roboling fell to the side, the gun dropping out of it's robotic hands. It gave Hiro the ultimate opportunity to go wild on it. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger and fired his bullets at the fallen Roboling, causing it to explode into piles of metal.

"Dude..." Fred commented, clapping his hands. "That was sick!"

"Nice job, test subject!" M.B. Mega added in. "But don't think this is the end! There's more, so stay sharp!"

Hiro nodded, turning his head to see a door open. Well, the instructor said there was more, so have at it. The kid ran into the next room of this supposed IV strapped tree forest. Hiro's got to hand it to the people who created these tests. They really bring in the atmosphere.

He stopped in the middle of the next room, hearing more laughter. The test subject got into position, holding the Bulletshot tightly in his hands. _It looks like there's more to come!_ He thought to himself. _Brace yourself, Hiro. They could come in any direction._

"Seek and Destroy."

The fourteen year old braced himself for impact. _Here they come!_

Two more Robolings popped out on top of the brick towers. Hiro examined them closely. One was weilding a hard hitting melee weapon, while the other one has... an umbrella?

"Oh dear!" Fred commented, "Looks like you got trouble! Double trouble! Get them before they get you!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro replies, dodging out of the way of the incoming melee strike coming from the Roboling. Hiro catched his breath, examining further. It seems like that one is a hard hitter and prefers to attack the test subject straight. He blinked. He won't have any of that, when he's done with this attack bot.

Hiro lunged forward, firing bullets straight at the robot. Before it could hit it's target, the umbrella Roboling came in and blocked the bullets, protecting the enemy.

"What?!" Hiro called out loud, sliding across the ground. The Roboling's umbrella shield closed, and gave a short robotic laugh. It took aim at Hiro and fired a shotgun like shot straight at him, causing the fourteen year old kid to fall over.

"Ack!" He cried out, colliding to the ground. "Wow, that actually really hurts!" His vision blurred a bit, he felt something sticky coming from his head. It was sliding down too... what was that?

The kid shook his head, as he had the strength to get up from that attack. The umbrella Roboling laughed again, opening the umbrella to expect the worst.

Hiro smirked. _You think I'm going for the bullets again, huh? Well this robot has one thing coming!_ He reached into his pockets and pulled out a bomb. The Roboling tilted it's head a bit until the bomb was hurled high into the air, colliding with the umbrella.

As if on cue, the bomb exploded as it reached contact with the brella. The Roboling shook away all the dust near it. Once it was cleared, it realized that the shield part of the brella wasn't there anymore.

"What?" It said, giving a slight awe. It looked up in alarm to see Hiro above him firing his bullets.

The roboling tried to defend himself by shooting back, but no avail. The bullets the test subject had were way stronger than what it got. The small projectiles impaled right through the bot, exploding a few seconds later.

Hiro landed on his feet, holding his fist in the air in victory. But that seemed to be short lived when he realized that wasn't there two of them?

"I got you..." The remaining Roboling said, swinging it's melee weapon dead at him. Hiro didn't have time to react as he took the hit, sending him to a wall.

"Ouch..." He said, feeling more of the collateral damage. That melee weapon that Roboling was wielding does a lot of damage.

"You okay, Hiro?!" Fred asked, feeling worried. "I don't know if these tests are good for you to handle."

Hiro shook his head, standing up slowly. "Don't worry about it, Fred. Don't doubt me! I got this!"

"Wow... Number 10,008's got guts!" M.B. Mega commented next to the comic lover. "Never seen that before."

Fred sighed at that statement, giving a slight smile back at the projection. He's been through a lot before... I think the little guy can handle something like this...

"It's over for you..." The Roboling calls out, swinging it's melee weapon at Hiro again. This time, it let out a sword beam hurling right at the injured teen. Hiro gasped as he barely dodged out of the way, feeling the explosion behind his back afterwards.

"Dear god..." Hiro said, catching his breath. "Not pulling any punches, huh?"

The teen pulled out another bomb from his pockets and did a direct hit at the robot. This caused the roboling to stagger, but gave it enough time to get away from the bomb. An explosion happened behind the robot as it dodged out of the way. It turned it's head back to it's supposed target, getting ready to swing at him again...

But he wasn't there...

"Huh?" The Roboling questioned himself, still in the air. It detected the sound of rustling coming from behind. The robot turned it's body around to see Hiro also in the air, opening fire at his target.

"Gotcha." He said, seeing the bullets collide with the Roboling. The bot exploded, leaving metal parts scattered about.

Hiro landed on his feet, and gave a yell of accomplishment. He was holding his fist in the air in victory. This time, there was no interruptions in doing so. He opened his eyes as his winning moment died down. All of that happiness in him was replaced with curiosity as he looked at the suitcase in front of him.

He ran over to it, and grabbed the suitcase. Doing so caused it to whirl around him. The pieces connected to his clothes, giving him armor.

"Good show!" Fred cheered, seeing that transformation. He was feeling amazed. "Now it looks like you are in your superhero costume in a way!"

"Superhero costume?" Hiro asked, raising a brow. "Well, if I made you one, then surely I made one for myself... right...?

"Hold your horses..." M.B. Mega interrupted, seeing that another door was opened. "It's not over yet, users!"

Hiro turned his head to the other door that was opening. It must be the last of the rooms before the test was complete. He ignored all the thoughts he had now, and continued onward with the objective. With armor in his arsenal and without hesitation, the kid ran inside, feeling ready to expect more enemies coming.

He skid to a stop in the middle of the room. "Alright! I'm here! Do your worst, Robolings!" The kid calls out with confidence.

As if it were on cue, a Roboling did pop out in the one brick tower above Hiro. The robot looked down at it's supposed target. "Seek and destroy." It said, twirling it's weapons it was holding around.

"Dual wielding guns?" Hiro commented, blinking. "Never seen that before..."

"Don't get distracted, little guy!" Fred commanded. "It could have something up his sleeve."

"Oh really? What's it gonna do?" Hiro asked, feeling a bit cocky. As if on time, a sound of rockets was heard. The kid turned around to see the Roboling on a jetpack, wielding a weapon that he honest to god does not want to know what it does.

"OH GOD! WHEN DID IT GET THAT?!" Hiro called out, seeing a projectile moving towards him. He dodged out of the way, hearing an explosion behind him.

"I guess that answers your question..." Fred said, teasingly. "Maybe next time try not to be so cocky in battle?"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, DUDE!" Hiro yelled, continuing to take cover in the trees. _Man... I really gotta stop underestimating these robots. They don't play games!_

After six shots coming from the jetpack Roboling, it was flown right back to where it was activated. Hiro let out a breath. It's a good thing that jetpack did not last forever... That would've been bad news...

The Roboling rolled off of the brick tower and ran straight into the test user, firing off bullets. Hiro dodged out of the way and fired back at the robot. The Roboling laughed as it rolled out of the way of his shots, causing the kid to be taken aback.

"And these things can dodge roll?!" He commented. "They're more intelligent than i thought!"

Hiro shook his head at the intimidation, as he continued firing at the Roboling. The robot continued to dodge out of the way of his bullets, leading to more bullets going straight at the fourteen year old.

The test user ducked out of the way of the bullets, crawling right past the duel-wielded robot. He turned around and threw a bomb, landing towards his target.

Hiro continued firing, while the robot just taunted him. The Roboling kept rolling out of the way of his shots, laughing at every miss comes in it's way.

Hiro smirked as he continued firing, until he ran out of bullets. The dual-wielded robot was still taunting him, rolling away from the last remaining bullets...

But not for long...

"Hey, Roboling..." Hiro said, twirling his gun. "Maybe you should look before you roll..."

The robot blinked, detecting a strange sound. It turned around to see a bomb that was about to detonate neat the now shocked Roboling.

The enemy gave a scream before the bomb exploded, taking the robot with it. A bunch of metal parts were flown everywhere, leaving nothing left. Hiro let out a huff. "Get outplayed..." He said, giving a bit of sass.

The giant doors opened, causing Hiro to turn to the noise. It was a small room containing what appears to be a big stick. The kid blinked as he ran towards it... Is this the end of the test?

He fired his bullets at it, causing the supposed force field to shatter and the big stick fell into the hole. Hiro touched the device in awe, causing the stick to be pushed down. It let out a signal, giving the visor on Hiro's armor helmet a message.

 _Test passed._

Hiro smiled, finally realizing the accomplished. Afterwards, not expecting it, he felt his entire body go up into the air and back to the starting pedestal. It was sudden to the kid... Maybe it happens with every test, so he's got to get used to it... Upon landing, the walls of the pedestal caved in and took away his weapon and bombs, saving it for another re-run.

Hiro let out a breath as the capsule took away his armor too... I guess that stuff isn't allowed on the train, to which the kid silently understood.

He felt something around his body. It felt great. It was as if all of the injuries around him were suddenly gone. Hiro sighed. That's a huge relief to the prodigy. He didn't want to get back on the train, looking like he went through some shit (Oh wait... he did!).

Hiro opened his eyes upon hearing a sudden sparkly noise. He looked up to see a small item hovering near him. He put his hands under it, before the capsule collapsed on him. The kid examined it closely, it was a small woman wearing pink glasses and having long blond hair. Hiro's eyes narrowed... _why does that look so familiar?_

He couldn't figure that out though, because he was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"You were amazing!" It said, clutching the kid tighter. "Like a true hero!"

Hiro blinked, realizing that it was Fred. He let out a slight laugh, before trying to push his enthusiast of a friend away from him. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling the strange compliment.

"Oh you know..." Hiro said, nervously. "It wasn't all that special..." The kid heard the train doors open, M.B. Mega giving the signal for the two to come on board. "Don't suppose we could continue this conversation back on the train... would you, friend?"

* * *

Hiro sighed as he took a seat, feeling relaxed. It looks like that test made him lose a lot of energy after what just happened.

Fred walked over to the exhausted kid, holding out the KQ-80 in his hand. "I think this belongs to you..." He said.

Hiro stared at it before retrieving it from his former friend. He pressed the button and looked at the projection in front of him. He sat up a bit, seeing that the red dot was now a white dot now, signalling that the test was already complete. Not only that but that small item Hiro had earlier was on the side, giving him more of a reason to find out what these are.

"I applaud at your ability to pass the tests." M.B. Mega complimented, causing the two heroes to turn their attention to the microbots.

"For passing any test, you recieve KQ points... They are added to your card right now" It continued, giving a small gesture. "Not only that, but you also recieve a mem cake."

"Mem cake?" Hiro asked, raising a brow. He held up the small item in his hand. "Is this it?"

"Correct." The microbot sentient answered. "Mem cakes are basically scattered memories compressed into a physical form." The robot instructor got into a thinking position upon saying it. "There are many stories behind every mem cake... Perhaps maybe it could lead you somewhere when you reach the promised land..."

"Scattered memories compressed into a physical form?" Hiro asked, examining the supposed mem cake further. It looks like there was more to it than just an item signifying that he's passed a test.

The KQ-80 buzzed a bit, showing more red dots on the map. Hiro blinked in awe. It looks like there are more tests to be taken.

"Would you look at that..." M.B. Mega started. "It looks like more stations are now available to you now. You can select which one you want to go, using the joystick on the device!" The microbot sentient turned around, going into another room. "I wish you all safe travels! Hope to see you do another test soon, 10,008."

And with that, the microbot instructor made it's way to the other train cart, leaving Fred and Hiro alone.

Hiro reclined in his seat, looking at the supposed mem cake. He turned to his former friend. "Hey, Fred." He called out. "You know about San Fransokyo..."

"Uh... Yeah thanks?" The college student said, feeling the unexpected compliment.

"So then you must know about this mem cake..." Hiro continued, holding it out. "Is she from there? Do you know this person?"

Fred examined the mem cake in Hiro's hand. He gasped at the sight of it. "No way..."

"Is something wrong?" Hiro asks, confused. The comic lover blinked, still in shock.

"Honey Lemon..." He spoke out as he took the small item from the kid's hands, examining it closely. Hiro blinked. _So that's what the person is... and he seems to know her... Does that mean... I know her too?_

"But... that makes no sense..." He muttered, eyes narrowing at the mem cake. How is one of their friends a memento down here? Was it there all this time?

Hiro got up from his seat and took the mem cake away from the comic lover's hands. Fred turned his head in alarm. "Hey, what are you doing with that?"

"Finding the story behind it..." Hiro answered, pulling out his KQ-80. "Let's see if this device surprises us even more..."

The KQ-80 scanned the mem cake. It gave out a lot of sounds, supposedly sounds of analysis. After a few seconds, the projection came into view, showing the scanned item.

 _Honey Lemon_

 _You listen to your music at full blast._

 _Creating chemicals, it's what you did in your past._

 _You talk so loudly-not realizing that earbuds are being cast._

The projection died down, giving Fred and Hiro some silence after that.

"Whoa... so she's a chemical user..." Hiro commented at the given information. "She loves music too... What an interesting woman..."

Fred didn't hear Hiro's thoughts about the mem cake. Instead, he reclined in the train seat, thinking about the many things he has witnessed.

 _Tests... Enemies... Rewards... Someone that guides you... It's like a video game in real life!_ Fred thought to himself. _But still though... Why go through stuff like this in the first place...? Is this what San Fransokyo used to be like...?_

"Hey, Fred?" Hiro interrupted his thoughts. "Is that device next to you supposed to be vibrating like that?"

Fred blinked. "Huh?" He replied, snapping out of his thoughts and looking at the cell phone. "What?" He picked up the cell phone and looked at the screen. It was an incoming call. "But... How is it able to pick up a transmission from down here?"

"What's going on?" Hiro asks, tilting his head.

"Someone is calling us... Maybe an SOS?" Fred suggested, hitting the pick up button. "Hello... This is Fredzilla speaking! Who is this? Anyone? Helloooo?"

"Um..." The kid questions, "Fredzilla?"

"It's my superhero name, silly." He commented, as he turned his attention back to his cell phone. "Is anyone picking up?"

"...Mic check! Hello?! Is anyone getting this signal?!"

Fred blinked at that oh so familiar voice. As for Hiro, he only tilted his head. "Wait... Gogo?!"

"Fred?" It responded. "Fred?! Is that you?!"

Sure enough, it was Gogo coming through the speakers. Fred beamed. It turns out their friends were trying to look for them. What a miracle that has to be. But still though...

"Gogo! I can't believe it!" Fred said to the phone, ecstatic. "But how? How did you-"

"It seems that I was able to contact our lost friends. Your neurotransmitters have elevated. This indicates that my suggestion worked." A robotic voice called out from the speaker.

"Oh... I see..." The comic lover realized, getting the message. "Man that healthcare bot has so many surprises... what else can it do?"

"I am trying to upload a projection on Fred's device, so you guys can see each other. Please wait a few seconds." Baymax said, going through his programming matrix. A lot of sounds were being heard, making the phone seem like a torture device to our two heroes. Christ, who knew such a sound exists... Fred thought. It must be worse on the other side.

"I am Baymax, signalling the other side! Trying to find a way to see our friends that we though they died. But now we see them alive and well, and how did they survive? We can't ever tell..."

Fred blinked at that moment. It was so sudden too. "Hold on! Does Baymax have a rap matrix built into him?! Are we having a rap battle?!"

Hiro was staring at the scene before him, feeling absolutely confused. First it was a call, then it became a rap battle? Was he dreaming, or was he still in the real world?

Fred set the phone down, cracking his fingers. "This is the SFIT mascot! This is Fredzilla! Looking mighty fine fresh in this place, it's so killa! It's better than spinning signs for a sick marching band. But now, we are trying to reach the promised land!"

"Okay..." Hiro commented, feeling a bit awkward in this situation. "I think I've had enough raps for one day... I think..."

The comic lover let out a laugh before realizing that no one heard his rap. It's a shame, but what was he going to do about it? At least his short, amnesiac friend was able to hear it, much to Hiro's dismay.

The buzzing sound died down as Fred's phone screen now showed a projection of his former friends, all looking like they were seeing if it worked.

"Hey guys!" Fred started. "Happy to see me?"

"Fred!" The three heroes called out, hugging the screen. The comic lover sighed. He has such amazing friends that care about him. They pulled away from the screen afterwards, trying to get ahold of themselves of this sudden reunion.

"I'm so glad you are alright!" Honey Lemon said, putting a hand on her chest. "We feared that we lost you!"

"Yeah!" Wasabi added in. "That fall was pretty high. I didn't think anyone could survive such a height, yet here you are..."

Fred laughed at that statement, rubbing his head. "Hah... I guess Hiro and I have many surprises..."

Somehow upon saying that, it caused a bit of silence to appear in the call. Fred's expression changed as he looked at his friends, all giving a shocked expression.

"Hey uh..." Fred started, breaking the silence. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hiro..." Gogo answered, seconds later. It turns out that the mentioning of the kid's name made them tense. She moved closer to the screen a bit. "Hiro... is he here too?"

"Also care to explain why you are at..." Honey Lemon squinted at the screen, trying to figure out where the college student was at. "A run down subway train?"

"There's a subway in this city?" Wasabi added in, feeling like it wasn't important, but he should say it anyway.

Fred gave a look of unease at the many questions given to him. "Oh boy..." He muttered. "Have i got a lot of not easy answers for you guys..."

"What do you mean, Fred?" Honey Lemon asked, raising a brow. "Go on, tell us! I'm sure we can understand."

"Well you see here..."

"Fredzilla..." Gogo interrupted, popping her bubble. "We've been through many odds before, I'm sure we can handle what's going on here."

Wasabi nodded, agreeing with his biker friend. Fred took a deep breath, ready to spill the beans at what's going on from where he is at.

"Well for starters..." The comic lover said, looking down a bit. He panned the camera, showing his friends the small and confused child next to him.

Hiro blinked at the sudden camera being panned down at him. What he saw from there were three people giving shocked expressions. The kid felt that too as he stared at the screen. He backed away a bit, giving a nervous smile and wave at what appears to be strangers to him.

"It's you..." The blondie said, feeling some wetness in her eyes.

"Hiro..."

* * *

 **And there you have it! Chapter Four is complete!**

 **Pit: Jeez, that took you a while! You seem to have gone overboard from here...**

 **Dark Pit: This is WAY more words than your average fanfiction you wrote years ago.**

 **Well... let's just say I learned from the best. Thanks you guys so much for viewing this story. I'm happy to see that there are some people who like to see what I've wrote down. It makes me smile.**

 **Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this. If you have any BH6 fans, maybe you should show them this fic. They may like it, you never know.**

 _ **Next time on Remember that Light:**_

 _"So you are saying that... he doesn't know anything?" Gogo asked, trying to confirm it._

 _"That's the gist of it..." Fred answered, nodding. "Pretty bad, isn't it?"_

 _"I'll say..." Wasabi added, agreeing to this sudden event. He started to shrug. "What are we gonna tell Tadashi?"_

 _"I've been thinking AND saying that to myself too." The comic lover answered, pointing at his phone. "By the way... where is Tadashi anyway? Wasn't he with you guys..?"_

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Reviews are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**

 **FLAME ON!**


	5. Chapter 5: Going Deeper

**And, we are back for some more action!**

 **Pit: I see you've changed the title...**

 **It was done so it would make more sense than just using that DLC title... Plus, it would be even more satisfying to see when Hiro conquers all challenges to get back to where he was at.**

 **Dark Pit: That and remembering who he was... Shall we continue this underground journey to the surface?**

 **That indeed! Let's continue! Also, I appreciate you guys viewing this story! Makes me feel happy!**

* * *

Hiro looked at the three people on Fred's phone. They all have shocked expressions on their faces, making the kid... slightly uncomfortable? It just made him feel a bunch of emotions at once. How was he supposed to react to this sudden moment? It's not like he knew these people...

...Does he? For some reason, his heart started to beat so fast... Maybe that's what's causing more emotions to spark out of the fourteen year old.

"Uh... Hi?" Hiro started, slowly waving his hand. "H-How are you?"

Honey Lemon let her tears fall downward, seeing the boy's face again. This time, he wasn't hypnotised or upset anymore. He was back to being himself again. He was free from his unfortunate fate.

Or so she thought...

"Oh, Hiro..." She choked out, feeling very much relieved. "I'm so glad you are alright!"

"Yeah, dude..." Gogo added in, pointing at the screen. "Also... you got a little something that covers half of your face..."

"Huh? I... I do?" Hiro asked in alarm, he touched one side of his face, feeling a bunch of roughness when rubbing on it. Was it a dried up stain? He tried scraping it off with his nails, but that only ended up hurting him instead; it was actually pretty painful! Like a blade of some sort cut your skin, giving germs a one way ticket to pain. That stuff hurts...

"Whoa, whoa!" Fred saw, standing up. He moved Hiro's hands away from the inflamed skin. "Easy there! Don't want to cause anymore permanent damage to your face now..."

"P-Permanent damage?!" All three friends said on the phone in unison. Fred turned to the device in alarm. For having three people, they sure do talk loud. Way more than Honey Lemon on earbuds...

Guess that explains the mem cake earlier... But that's not important now.

"I wish to scan Hiro to see if it is fixable..." Baymax commented at the current conversation. "But I have to see him in person, so that plan cannot work... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay!" Gogo said, reassuring the healthcare robot. "It's just... how did this happen?"

Fred fidgeted with his fingers, looking back at Hiro. The fourteen year old rubbed the part of his face that hurt, trying to calm it down. He looked at Fred with a confused expression, showing him that he has a lot of things on his mind now.

Fred turned back at the phone, feeling a bit of unease. "Well... you know that half hypnomask earlier? It kind of tore off when Tadashi pulled out that stunt... and... that's the aftermath of that."

Hiro blinked. "Hypnomask? What is that? I... I was wearing part of a hypnomask?"

"Yeah, little guy!" Wasabi answered, raising a brow. "It was on half of your face. It was forcing you to do stuff against your will... You... don't remember that?"

The fourteen year old's eyes narrowed, feeling a bit uncertain. "Nooo... I don't remember that happening... Just like I don't remember you... What are you three exactly?"

The three heroes gasped at that statement. Honey Lemon curling her hands close to her face, Wasabi blinked in confusion, and Gogo popped her bubblegum bubble in alarm.

"What?" The ex-junkie started, letting this out of the blue information sink in.

This caused Hiro to back away from the phone Fred was holding, putting his hands up a bit. "Oh dear... did... Did I make a bad move...?"

"My scanners indicate that your emotional levels have started deteriorating." Baymax interrupted, blinking. "From what I can tell from this call, it seems that Hiro is having a case of amnesia..."

Fred sighed. Of course Baymax pulls out the obvious, but it had to happen at some point. It looks like they needed some closure at where they are now.

"Yeah..." Fred replies at Baymax's statement, rubbing his head. "I would say that it's not true, but case in point... I'd be lying..."

Hiro blinked at what his friend said. He shrugged. Well, the cat's out of the bag. His amnesia had to be a thing to talk about. The kid looked down a bit, seeing that his friend and those three strangers have emotions of disbelief and sorrow. And while he had pity four these people, that doesn't negate the fact that he knew them...

And that's probably the saddest part... They knew him, but he doesn't know them back...

Hiro closed his eyes as he layed down at one of the train seats, pulling out his KQ-80... He needed a distraction or a deep reflect on the current situation. He feels like he's the one thing that makes others sad whenever he himself shows up... He didn't want that, so he decided to let them be and continue their conversation without him.

Fred looked back at the kid and understood what he was doing. He sighed. "Well, it looks like he's giving us some alone time so... let's catch up on what's going on, shall we?"

The friends on the phone nodded in agreement, Gogo eying on the distracted Hiro on the screen... So, it had to be like that... the kid staying out of personal conversations. While he did have amnesia, there is still a bit of himself in there somewhere...

But that's not enough...

"So you are saying that... he doesn't know anything?" Gogo asked, trying to confirm it.

"That's the gist of it..." Fred answered, nodding. "Pretty bad, isn't it?"

"I'll say..." Wasabi added, agreeing to this sudden event. He started to shrug. "What are we gonna tell Tadashi?"

"I've been thinking AND saying that to myself too." The comic lover answered, pointing at his phone. "By the way... where is Tadashi anyway? Wasn't he with you guys..?"

The three looked at each other, giving the same expressions on their faces. This caused Fred to raise a brow at this sudden predicament.

"Uh... guys?" Fred said, letting out a forced laugh. "He is with you right?"

Wasabi took a deep breath. He might as well tell his lost friend what was happening at their side at the moment. "Tadashi... well he... sorta..." He waved his hands around, trying to find the right words.

"He went in after you guys!" Gogo interrupted, stopping her perfectionist of a friend.

Fred gasped. "What?! You all just let him go on a rescue mission? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I found out that you two were still alive down there... It appears that my sensors was right." Baymax explains. He raised a robotic finger up. "However, this just made Tadashi want to come down there and search for you two from your sudden turn of events. We couldn't stop him, but he gave us a good reason to stay..."

"Well... more or less..." Honey Lemon added, looking away a bit. "We still have that villain running around the city... What was his name again? D-Fire? Speaking of which, did we get a lead on him?"

"You mean DruidFlare?" Fred corrected, smirking. "See? You guys are gonna get his villain name one way or another."

"We're getting a bit off topic here." Wasabi said, backing away a bit. "Though it has been awhile since we've seen the last of that necromancer... Are you sure this person did this to our little friend?"

The comic lover brushed it off, feeling confident. "Pshhh of course, Wasabi!" He said, giving a peace sign. "I mean, we took in all the details of that dude. The colors, the moves he did, and the generic hypnomask design? That's gotta be the culprit!"

"I don't know... Seems kind of off to me..." Honey Lemon commented, getting into a thinking position. Gogo started to have a bit of a game face going on the screen. She stood up from her seat and activated her maglev disks.

"Well off or not, we aren't going to forget that he's basically the cause of our friend having amnesia!" She madly called out, readying herself. "We can't let him get away with that, now can we?"

Wasabi and Honey blinked at Gogo's sudden motive. The two let out a smile before standing up from their seats, readying themselves as well.

"No, we can't!" Honey Lemon agrees, putting both of her hands on her hips. "I say we put off this conversation until next time! We got a problem to do!"

Fred cheered them on, putting his fist up. "Now you're getting the superhero spirit! Man, if only I had my awesome Fredzilla costume on..." His expression immediately changed when he saw Hiro click on something with his KQ-80 device. He immediately knew what was going on right off the bat. It looks like the kid is ready to do another test.

"So, after your little recon duty, you wanna chat later?" He asked.

The three heroes nodded with no hesitation. "You kiddin'?" Gogo added, looking sly. "After knowing that you and Hiro are supposedly safe and sound... We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Fred chuckled at that statement. Man, what great friends Hiro and him have... Always bty their side no matter what happens. "Take care of yourself, superfriends!" He said, giving a thumbs up. "Oh, and don't forget to tell Heathcliff I'm still around and will be comin' back!"

"Oh don't worry... I think he'll get the message." Baymax replies. "I cannot turn off this call until you say, 'I'm satisfied with my chat'."

The comic lover blinked. It's been a while since Baymax said something like that, in a voice call no less. He rolled his eyes. Well, he is a robot after all. A robot that cares about it's friends. The more the robot hangs around with the gang, the more human it becomes than robot. It's amazing.

"If that's what it takes then..." Fred started, saluting. "I am sat-"

"I'm satisfied with my chat..."

The lazy college student blinked, hearing that voice. Before his friends could say anything when that happened, the voice call ended in a snap. Fred put the phone down and turned to Hiro, who now seems to be having a bit of life in his eyes...

"Strange..." The kid said, standing up from his seat. "What keeps causing that...?"

Fred raised a brow. Oh boy... It looks like his amnesiac friend is having one of those moments again. "What is it, little hero?" He asked, concerned.

"It's weird..." The prodigy answered, putting his unused hand on his forehead. "When I heard that line... 'I'm satisfied with my chat'... and when I saw your group of friends... Something just resonates with me..."

Oh dear... The comic lover thought, feeling uneasy. He knew what was going on with his little friend. It looks like his memories are starting to come by... at the wrong time... Mother of Megazon, he must be suffering from collateral brain damage if it screws him up that way...

"My mind keeps telling me to not think about that when it happens..." Hiro kept on explaining. "Like it wants to keep me to forget about that in some way... I don't get it... Why is it doing that?"

More questions seem to be coming out of the amnesiac boy. Fred sighed. It's really pushing the kid over the edge. It seems to him, that he must really want answers about his sudden desires and random thoughts. The comic lover shook his head at his current decision. He didn't want to do this, but maybe this time...

This time... his friend needs to stay in the dark for a bit...

"You're probably not thinking straight. Because of that, your mind starts to screw with you..." Fred answered, hiding his lie. "It'll be okay... Right now, you have a test to do, right?"

As if on cue, the train started to skid to s stop, hearing those absolutely grating noises. Outie 5600 is due for another oil job or something. If it keeps doing that, then Hiro would probably start doing tests rarely than usual. It's that painful.

The train doors opened, revealing Hiro's next test. Along the way, M.B. Mega shows up, taking the form of the fourteen year old once again.

"Looks like soon was just around the corner..." The microbot sentient said, doing a gesture. "In any case, please... shall you pass this test?"

Hiro closed his eyes, nodding his head. "I got this." He said with confidence. After that, he opened his eyes and turned his head to the comic lover. "We'll talk about this again soon, friend... for now..." The kid pulls out his KQ-80, giving it to his tall friend.

Fred blinked, staring at the device. Hiro gave a light chuckle, seeing that expression written all over his friend's face. "A promise is a promise, right?" He said, trying to remind him of the last mission.

The lazy enthusiast smiled, taking the KQ-80 from the kid's hands. Hiro gave a salute afterwards before running past the train doors, onto the weapon pedestal.

Fred sighed, clutching the KQ-80 in his hands tightly. _Oh Hiro..._ He thought. _There is still so much superhero like things in you, buddy... I just hope you snap out of your amnesia somehow and not worry our friends even more... Especially, Tadashi..._

He stopped at that last word. _Tadashi..._

His friends said that he was coming after them, rescuing the two fallen friends from certain doom. That was indeed a relief to the comic lover, considering what loyal friends he had at the moment. Leave it to them to go through odds such as this.

But, there was still one thing on his mind... He thought about it every single time now. He stepped out of the train and into the test chamber, the one statement still hanging on in his imaginative brain.

 _I wonder what Tadashi is doing now..._

* * *

The sound of nothing but wind was going through our freefalling hero.

Tadashi opened his eyes, feeling his continuous gravity bringing him down. He looked around, seeing that everything was blurry, but he knew that he was probably looking at worn down things. It was pretty abandoned from the start...

How long was this fall? If anything, he'd think that his college friend and little brother would never survive something like this. But somehow they were still alive and kicking down there, due to Baymax's sensors. Tadashi took in a breath. There is always something surprising around each event. A lot of those miracles happen when Hiro was around.

Hiro... That name made his heart crumble. Our hero was so close this time in saving his brother from what he's become. Of course, the future chose otherwise, sending his little brother and his friend to certain doom.

Tadashi felt guilty. He knew what was going to happen if he pulled out that stunt, but he did it anyway. There wasn't really any other choice to get that stupid half-hypnomask off.

It was a painful sight seeing the mask seperate from his too far gone little brother... He could've sworn he saw something red covering half of his face.

...He really has to stop thinking about that. Tadashi sighs. There was nothing he could do about it now. All that matters was that Hiro and Fred are okay... He's going to rescue those two, and everything will be alright in the end.

How hard can that be?

After minutes of free falling, the college student now heard sounds of machinery. One minute of pistons going up and down, electricity the next. This made Tadashi more confused if anything. In fact, the college student had many thoughts during his freefall.

"Machines functioning? Running electricity?" He muttered to himself. "Wasn't this place abandoned and closed off to San Fransokyo?"

It was pretty weird and new to him. It was a place in the middle of the ocean that was closed off. Sure, it sticked out like a sore thumb... but it didn't bother anybody actually. Last time he saw that platform, people were just hanging around with boats strapped onto it. It was like a hangout spot for everybody at the moment.

It didn't happen anymore, because it's worn down... It wasn't safe anymore, so they closed it off to everybody. They all agreed to that establishment, and everyone just left it alone...

Well, the news wasn't a joke... As soon as the unbroken and unconscious Hiro Hamada along with his fantasy loving friend collided with that platform, it efficiently collapsed on the both of them, sending them down to somewhere unknown.

And that was just it... unknown...

Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts for a moment and looked at what was below him. He sees the floor getting closer and closer. It looks like the many minutes of free falling is over. The college student got into position. It's time to land.

His two feet collided with the floor below him. The leftover inertia started to have an effect on the landing. Tadashi screeched a bit, trying to compose himself from a very hard landing.

"Thank god these superhero suits have braces..." He said to himself, trying to calm down his screaming legs. Nothing was broken to say the least, but the force said otherwise.

The red clad superhero dusted himself off and looked at his surroundings. He raised a brow... Where was he? It was dark, but that didn't mean he couldn't see anything...

 _ **CRASH!**_

Tadashi gasped, turning around in a reflex. He didn't know what that sound was, and it was out of the blue too. He aimed his flamethrower at the noise where it was the loudest, ready to expect the worst. "Show yourself!" He called out to the darkness...

No response came... except for the sounds of electric sparks. It wasn't a far off sound, or rather... it was close.

Tadashi looked down to see a device, torn to shreds. He gasped. He knew what it was, and he did not like how that thing ended up.

"Oh no no no no no!" He panicked, kneeling down to it. He picked it up. It was the tracking device, broken and inoperable. It was the key to finding where Hiro was, since the tracking device was still in that jacket of his. Now, it's gone... He can't find his little brother anymore using this.

"It must've fell out of my suit..." he said to himself, feeling disappointed. "How am I going to find them now...?"

Tadashi stood up and kicked the tracker away, putting more further damage to the device. He didn'tcare about it anymore. Besides, he didn't have the resources to fix the damn thing, so in the end the device is pointless now...

The red clad hero looked up from where he fell... There was no light anymore (Besides the run down electricity lights). He must be pretty deep down... Still, what a fall that was.

He then blinked at the sudden realization. It just came to him that there was probably no way back up there. Sure, there was a way to get into this run down place... But that didn't mean anything if there wasn't an exit...

Tadashi facepalms very hardly at this deep thought. "Great... Now I'm stuck down here too... I may find my two friends, but that won't mean anything if I can't find a way out of here."

With the tracker destroyed and possibly no other way to get back to the beautiful city above... This was probably looking like it was not according to plan.

And indeed it wasn't. About nine minutes into this rescue mission, and already he's screwing up.

 _I'm such an idiot..._ Tadashi thought, sighing. _Well... looks like I have to think of a new plan from here..._

If that's the decision he decided to go, where would he start? It's not like he knew this place back to back... The student rolled his eyes. Maybe that was the point of this choice.

He turned his head to the electricity lights. Some were flickering, making it inconsistent at times; others were staying on for long periods of time, like any other lights back in San Fransokyo.

The lights revealed something that Tadashi would never thought would be here. It was a subway train, possibly broken and unused. He raised a brow. What was something like this doing in a place way below the city? He was starting to think that San Fransokyo is not what it appears to be.

Though that thought can be easily debunked. He's seen more weirder things than this...

Tadashi walked past the decommisioned ticket gate to take a closer look in one of the carts. He popped his head in. "Hellooooo? Anyone here?" He called out, looking back and forth.

...

...

...

It looks like no one was here... Tadashi wasn't surprised. But, still... this is where Hiro and Fred landed. The two probably wandered off somewhere, possibly trying to find a way out. He could kind of see it now. Hiro not understanding where he was at, surreal things happening at ever turn; maybe add in a comic book line relating to the situation they were in...

The college student shook his head at the thought. Seems like he knew his friends all too well... But still though... Fred would do something like that. Let's be real...

Tadashi explored the inside of the subway train a bit more. It's what he expected... It's worn down, dirty, and a bunch of trash was scattered about in the train floors. He turned right and went into another cart, having the same description in his mind when looking around.

He walked over to the other side once again and opened the train cart door. This cart was different from the rest. It had a bunch of buttons, levers, and switches. Tadashi's eyes narrowed as he walked closer to it.

"Looks like it's the controls to move the train." He examined, sitting down in the seat that was next to the control panel. "I doubt this stuff works... It's pretty decommisioned anyway..."

From here, he took the time to do some deep reflecting. He's in an abandoned subway station, a place where his two friends were at from that fallout. Man, if only they stood still after that crash. If they were unconscious, that honestly would've been great. It would be bad, and make himself more worried and guilty than he already is... But still, it would save him the time...

Now, he's nowhere and now there could be a chance that Hiro and Fred are possibly in potential danger if they started wandering off for far too long...

This made Tadashi snap out of his thoughts. He realized that he's been wasting time. If he can't find his two injured heroes in time...

He paid no hesitation. The red clad hero stood up from the seat and turned his entire body back to the entrance to another cart behind him.

 _ **Click...**_

He paused at that sound. "What was that?" He muttered to himself. He turned around and saw the control panel. Tadashi eyed on it... Did he accidentally turn on something? Now that he mentioned it, he did see that one lever was pushed upward, must be from his reflexes.

The college student rolled his eyes. It was probably nothing at this point, so the lever didn't make much of a difference. After all... this subway train doesn't work anymore...

However, as soon as he turned his back on the control panel to go check out more things around this train, electricity began to spark behind him.

 _ **BEEEEP! BEEEEP!**_

"What?!" Tadashi exclaimed, looking back at the control panel. The lights seem to illuminate every button, lever, and switch that was on it. The college student blinked, as he looked out the window. He sees that the train lights were on, giving light to the dark tunnel ahead.

Tadashi heard the sounds of steam. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of wheels screeching.

"Oh no... no no no no no!" Tadashi said, panicking a bit. He knows now that the train was moving forward, slowly but surely. The lever must be the 'ON' switch or something. He ran back into the seat, eyeing on the many buttons and switches.

The college student pulled on the lever that was sticking upward. There was no dice. The thing sticked like there was no going back. Either that, or it was pretty stiff for being unused for so long. He tried again, and again, until suddenly, it became useless now. The lever is staying up, no matter how many times Tadashi pulled on it.

The train started to pick up speed, and within seconds it went into the dark tunnel. Where it was going, the college student doesn't know. In fact, he didn't want to know where it went.

"Unbelievable..." He muttered, facepalming himself as he sat in the pilot seat. More mistakes are happening, all by complete accident. All he wanted was to find his two fallen heroes. He didn't think it would be too hard.

Boy, was he wrong to think that...

There was nothing to do at this point but stay in the train and watch it go somewhere. Tadashi blinked at what he was thinking now. _Wait... this train works?_ He suddenly thought, realizing. _But... how does that work? Wasn't this decommisioned for many years?_

The college student never really found the answer to those questions in his head. For now, he looked out the window, seeing that there was light at the end of the tunnel. His eyes narrowed, nkw curious to see what was out there...

The subway train slipped past the light, making Tadashi look away. It was so bright; It would mess up his vision if he kept staring at it. Once the light died down, the superhero looked back at the window to see... water?

He blinked at the sight of it. All this fish swimming around the transparent glass tunnel, all the life that was down here. It all looked so surreal, like he was in a dream... Only this time, this is the real thing.

Tadashi had to admit it, it was a glorious sight to see. He may not actually believe that he was going in the right direction where his fallen friends were, but he was at most, glad at the sudden change of pace...

But, those things don't last long down here... Tadashi looked at the window above the contol pad. There was another dark tunnel ahead. He sighed. It was fun to look at the underwater life while it lasted. The college student thinks it's fir the better. After all, he had a reason to come here instead of aweing at fish...

The subway train went through the dark tunnel. Now, all light was being casted away from here. All that was heard was the sounds of wheels speeding across the train tracks.

"Wow... this train is really something else..." Tadashi commented, reclining in the pilot's seat. "Let's hope this train could lead me closer to Hiro and Fred."

He hopes he went with that assumption. He didn't know if this train would take him closer or farther away from his current objective. If it was the wrong way, then things are starting to get complicated from here. If it was the right way, then what luck. Maybe this wasn't the worst mistake he's ever done.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit. He stayed like that for a few seconds, minutes even until...

 _Now approaching... Next stop... Kainami Company Factory Station..._

Tadashi immediately opened his eyes at that. "Huh?" He questioned, sitting up. He heard the sound of something pulling down. It was... grating to say the least, making the college student cringe. He turned his head at the source. It was that lever again, now pulling downward by itself. Tadashi gave an uneasy look when looking at it.

"What the..." He sputtered out, now feeling confused. "Why... How did it...?"

As the lever was being pulled down, the train was getting slower and slower. Tadashi looked forward, squinting his eyes at another peculiar light. Could that be the station the train was talking about minutes ago?

When the lever made that click noise, the train immediately stopped. Tadashi moved closer to the side windows, reading the sign above the moving vehicle.

 _Kainami Company Factory. Where we build...robots...se...t...ki..._

Tadashi couldn't exactly read the rest of it. It was all smudged out near the end. The college student shrugged at this out of nowhere stopping point. Well, guess he oughta explore this place now, since he's here. Who knows? Maybe Hiro and Fred are around here...

He opened the door to the other carts and exited out of the subway train. He turned around, eyes narrowing at it... _A subway train that actually works..._ He thought. _What a weird place I am in..._

He turned back at the stopping point, seeing the bright lights illuminating the room. Tadashi walked forward and saw the door entrance. He might as well look around in this factory... Who knows? He might find something special in there.

He moved his hand towards the doorknob, and moved it away in hesitation. Should he really be doing this? Could Hiro and Fred be behind the door? Tadashi suddenly had the idea that there could be something dangerous on the other side, and he won't even know it.

The college student shook his head. He rolled his eyes. He's got a fire wielding supersuit... a way to defend himself if something happens... What was he so afraid of? With that thought cleared up, he turned the doorknob, slowly opening it and went inside.

He closed the door, and looked at what was in here. Tadashi gave a slight gasp at what he was looking at. He moved forward, going near the railing that was in front of him. What he was seeing was a bunch of machinery, creating a bunch of technology as it moved across the conveyor belts scattered about in an organized fashion.

"What is this place...?" Tadashi wondered, seeing more technology being created. "They make... robots...?" Somehow from just seeing this, it made no sense to him. Sure, it was admittingly a cool sight to see robots being made, but something just seems off...

"Why would something like this be working in a place that's... far below San Fransokyo...?" He asked himself, feeling a hint of unease. He turned his head to see something that was flashing red in the distance. He blinked, deciding to walk closer to the strange flash of light.

Perhaps... This place was more than being a subway station after all...

* * *

 _Test passed._

The test user was jumped right back into the weapon pedestal, taking his weapon and bombs away from his small hands. The small pixels started surrounding the KQ card, giving more points for more admission fees. It was a small reward, but he didn't mind it in the slightest. Hiro looked up to see another one of those small items again. "Another mem cake." He commented. "Wonder what this one is..."

The mem cake hovered closer to his hands. Upon examining, it was a lady blowing a bubble, giving an umamused look. It had a tacky suit and an extension on her hair. Hiro's eyes narrowed. Hasn't he seen someone like that just minutes ago?

The capsule collapsed to the floor, giving Hiro permission to move about. Fred ran over and gave Hiro back his KQ-80. He also held up a fist, to which the kid tilted his head.

"You were awesome, buddy!" Fred complimented, still holding that fist. "C'mon! Fist bump with me!"

"Fist... bump?" Hiro questioned, staring at it. He pulled his right hand up, and copied what Fred's hand was doing. He suddenly felt really confused as he put his fist in front of his friend's. The fourteen year old looked at his friend and back at his fist, now feeling unsure. What was he supposed to do from here?

It seems like he already had the answer when Fred pushed his fist against Hiro's making an explosion sound with his mouth. Hiro blinked, now rubbing his head in confusion. "Uh... what was that for?" He asked.

Fred blinked, looking back at his amnesiac friend. "It's a fist bump buddy... To show them that they're proud of what you did! A moment to celebrate; to commemorate your victory!" He explains in an optimistic kind of way.

Hiro blinked, slowly walking right past Fred and onto the train. "When you say it like that... It makes me more confused..." he said, giving a sad smile. He looked back at the mem cake he was holding, blinking. "But in any case... I'll keep that in mind..."

The comic lover sighed. _Jeez... he isn't getting any better from here..._ He thought, walking back inside the subway train. _Am I trying too hard? Is his brain incapable of not remembering anything?_

He shook his head, taking a seat again. He couldn't think that way. After all, the kid did show some remembrance of his past self. In fact, he mentioned it earlier. Fred gave a slight smile at his friend. Maybe he just needs more time... He's sure that Hiro will come out of it eventually.

Speaking of Hiro, he's holding the small item known as a mem cake very closely. He pulled out his KQ-80 device and scanned it, wanting to know more information just like the other mem cake had.

The device processed the scanned item and minutes later a projection appeared, giving the description of this specific mem cake.

 _Gogo Tomago_

 _You blow bubblegum, never liking the bikes you rode._

 _Now it was only a matter of time to make one of your own..._

 _What exactly do you need? A need for speed!_

The projection cut off, leaving Hiro some spark in his eyes at the given information.

"So this lady likes having bikes with a little speed beside her..." He commented, looking at the mem cale closely. "What a nice story behind this... Gogo... lady..."

He blinked in realization, immediately standing up and turning his head to Fred. "Wait a minute..." He said, putting a hand to his now aching head.

His now sudden movements caused Fred to gain attention to the small teen. "Whoa there!" He said, catching Hiro from collapsing. "Take it easy... What is it, little buddy?"

Hiro held out the mem cake, causing Fred to eye on it. "This..." Hiro stated. "This was one of your friends on that video chat thing or whatever right?"

Fred blinked as he took the small memento out of Hiro's hands. He gasped a bit. He was right... It was his friend Gogo, formed into a mem cake... He now thought about these things... How did these get here? More importantly, how does this place know these people?

The comic lover remembered what M.B. Mega said earlier, about mem cakes being scattered memories pressed into a physical form. That did make Fred wonder... could there be a mem cake of him too? Let's be honest, he would love to see that happen.

Hiro broke free of his tall friend's hold, walking closer to the phone left on the seat. He picked it up, mindlessly pressing the buttons.

"Wha-Hey!" Fred called out, taking the phone away from his confused friend's hands. "What are you doing?"

Hiro squeaked a bit, turning to see a shocked Fred. He backed away a bit, feeling embarrassed. "I was uh... wanting to see your friends again... to show them the mem cakes of themselves...?"

It took a moment for the comic lover to process what Hiro was saying. After that, he sighed, giving a content smile. "That's not a bad idea, Hiro..." He said. "Just... give me a heads up next time, alright?"

Hiro nodded, relieving all of the embarrasment he had in him. "So, can we call them now?"

"Well... they're doing something at the moment. Superhero crime fighting and all that!" Fred answered. _Man... I wish I could join in on their fun._ "Why don't we let them call us?"

The fourteen year old looked down, holding his two mem cakes tightly in his hand. "Alright... Suit yourself..." He said, lying right back down on the train seats.

Fred gave a content sigh, going back to his seat on the other side and looking out the window. Another test finished; One step closer back to San Fransokyo. He does wonder though... How many tests are there in this so called facility?

He could do some of these tests to give Hiro a break... Why didn't he think of that sooner?

"I see that there's a lot on your mind..."

"Huh?" Fred blurted out, hearing a robotic noise. He turned from his seat to see the microbot instructor, giving a look of concern.

"Oh... It's just you, M-Bots..." Fred started, calming down his sudden nerves. "How are you doing?"

"I am a robot... I do not exactly feel much of anything a lot of the time." It answered, tilting it's robotic head. "The only thing I am feeling is my concern with passengers like you..."

Fred chuckled. Man, this bot was just like Baymax back in the day, until he became more human than robot. He wondered though... Could he make this microbot instructor the same way? He has seen it do some human things before... Maybe it was just the programming...

"Well... If you are concerned for me, then answer this." He said, giving a lot of hand movements. "Could I take these tests too?"

M.B. Mega suddenly started to scan the lazy enthusiast, causing the dude to gasp and back away in reflex. Seconds later, the scan visor was gone, and the sound of processing was coming through the many microbots...

"Upon further analysis..." It stated, trying to read out the given information. "There is no need for you to take the tests..."

Fred raised a brow. "Huh? Why not?"

"You are from the promised land... Therefore, there is no need for you to perform these tests to reach that area when you already live there..."

"But... that makes no sense..." The comic lover replied, giving a suspicious look. "My friend here is from the promised land, and he has to do tests... why is that?"

M.B. Mega blinked at this statement. He turned to the current test user and walked over to him. Fred watched the scene unfold. He looked at Hiro. It seems that the kid fell asleep during their conversation.

This gave the microbot sentient a chance to scan it's current test user. Few seconds later, the scan visor was gone, giving the robot more processing on new information.

"It seems that you are right... Number 10,008 is from the promised land." The instuctor said, seeing that the given information on Hiro was true. "But, there is something about him that keeps him from not doing tests."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Fred asked, reclining in his train seat, waiting for the answer.

"He doesn't know much about the promised land... a mere 0.01%" It stated. "All he knows is that it's a city and it has a name..."

"You serious?" Fred asked, astonished. He sat up from his seat. "That's all he knows?"

"It says so right in my database..." The microbot sentient answered, shrugging. "Do not worry... I think 10,008 will remember his memories at some point... That is the whole purpose of having the mem cakes as a reward for completing the tests."

This made Fred perk his head up, hearing this information. "Wait... what?"

"Mem cakes tell stories about the fabled promised land." M.B. Mega explains, raising a robotic finger up. "Perhaps this can help your friend remember what he really is?"

The comic lover turned to his little friend, who was still sleeping through this conversation. His eyes narrowed. So, the reason why Hiro has to take these tests is because of his lost memories... That's all he could come to conclude. If Hiro didn't have that, they wouldn't be going through this adventure...

"But even still..." M.B. Mega continues. "We currently do not have a way out of here unless 10,008 can collect the four thangs... Looks like you are going to have to rely on your friend to do that job."

"Whoa..." Fred said, letting this sink in. "It's a journey of remembering a past self... A classic story to be told!" He says, waving his hands slowly in optimism. "Now, this is a comic I wish to read at one point!"

"I guess you can say that..." M.B. Mega said, hiding it's confusion. The instructor turned around to the automatic train doors. "Now you know more information about where you are... Why don't you take a rest? I see that 10,008 seems to be doing that quite nicely..."

And with that, M.B. Mega goes into another cart, leaving Fred and Hiro alone in the caboose of the train.

The comic lover sighed as he reclined in his seat... A lot of stuff has happened today... Or was it yesterday? He never knew... But for now, it's time to relax a bit and take a load off... Hiro's earned it, and so did Fred... somewhat...

He started to lie down, now looking at the ceiling lights of Outie 5600... Fred shook his head. This journey is going great so far... Hiro seems to be taking a kick to these tests, even if he seemed tired. What a trip it has been so far... What could be better?

 _ **BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!**_

Fred blinked, feeling a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. He saw a notification pinned onto his phone... It was an incoming text from the SFIT chatroom he was in. It consisted of him, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tadashi, and Wasabi. He unlocked his phone and went into the chatroom.

 _Gogo: Fred? You there?_

 _Honey Lemon: Can he actually read this message?_

 _Wasabi: I bet he can! You know him... he has his way..._

 _Gogo: I dunno... it took us a while for us to even call him because of Baymax..._

 _Honey Lemon: Do you think his cell phone signal can reach this chatroom?_

The comic lover chuckled lightly, seeing all these new messages. What great friends he has; they are always worrying and caring for one another. He started tapping the letters on his phone, responding to all of the current people in the room.

 _Fred: Ayyyyy! I'm here! Don't worry, fellas! I got all of your messages..._

 _Honey Lemon: Fred! I'm so glad you are able to reach this!_

 _Wasabi: Yeah, no kidding. Your phone must have a beast of a cell signal. That's the only way it can make sense._

 _Fred: So... I am assuming you guys came back from recon... Why aren't you calling from Baymax?_

 _Gogo: Oh that thing? He's recharging atm, so this is an alternative..._

 _Honey Lemon: We've managed to get a hold of the bad guy, but he got away..._

 _Wasabi: Enough about us... What about you, Fred? How is Hiro?_

Fred let out an uneasy sigh... Oh boy, they're going straight to the point, huh? Well, he didn't want to leave his bestest friends in the dark so...

 _Fred: Oh boy... Do I have a story to tell you guys...!_

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter!**

 **Pit: Man, you are on a roll!**

 **Dark Pit: I'll say! Keep it up, K-Weegee!**

 **Will do! Thanks for viewing this fic! Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed it. Don't worry! There is more to come in the future, so stay tuned! I'm glad you guys read this story...**

 _ **Next time on Remember that Light:**_

 _Hiro..._

 _The kid blinked, waking up to see that... wait... He's in the black void again?!_

 _"I... I'm back here again..?" He muttered, looking at his surroundings. "Why am I...?"_

 _It'll be okay... It's alright..._

 _Hiro raised a brow. "Who said that?" He asked, swirling around, seeing the same thing. "I don't know who you are, but you can't be anything good... Show yourself!"_

 _As if on cue, a bright light emerged from the darkness. Hiro looked away, sheilding his eyes from the darkness. When it dimmed, clearing it up, he saw the white light taking shape... It formed a human silhouette... It was tall, sharp, and has a rather gentle voice..._

 _The light walked over to the confused boy. Hiro backed away a bit. He was about to strike back and push it away, until the strange being outstretched a hand... Showing no harm._

 _I'm not giving up on you..._

 _Hiro felt something weird in his heart when it said that... It felt so... familiar... Strange... why does it feel like... he's seen this person before?_

 ***bows* Sayonara, Viewers! Gotta go! Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **FLAME ON!**


	6. Chapter 6: Seperate Whereabouts

**Are we playing with Squids? Or Kids?**

 **Pit: Both?**

 **Dark Pit: Definitely both...**

 **Alright... Both is good... So far, I am not getting any reviews as the story goes on... I have a feeling that not many people played the Octo Expansion... Or the story is too boring to read. I'd really like to know your thoughts viewers. I want to know what I'm doing wrong...**

 **Just so you'd know... it does follow the story, but I added a few things that weren't from the DLC, so it's kind of new in a way...**

 **But aside from that, let's continue the story of finding a way back to San Fransokyo shall we?**

* * *

The red light flickers in the distance...

Tadashi continues to walk over to it, passing by all of the robots being created in the factory. He still wonders why they are being created below the depths of San Fransokyo. There's no way something like this occured in any other city as far as the red clad hero knew...

Something is up... This is not some sort of rescue mission as planned in the beginning. No! Something is really up in this closed off subway station.

"I don't think this is even a subway station..." Tadashi muttered to himself, walking continuously.. "This is more like a factory or facility for creating robots..."

But why here? They could've just manufactured stuff like this back in the surface of the city. It would be for the best, not to mention... it wouldn't be so suspicious.

Most importantly... Why were there more people down here at possibly thirty feet below San Fransokyo, basically trapped for eternity? or was it something down below that is... not human?

 _ **Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

This caused Tadashi to snap out of his thoughts for a bit. The sound was probably at it's loudest, so he stopped walking. He looked down, and had his eyes on the mysterious red light. He was close to it now, so let's see what it is...

The red clad superhero picked up the mysterious device that was laid on the table. He examined it. The entire device was blue, obviously. It had a black joystick slightly near the top of the unknown item. It has a red flicker, constantly beeping everytime it lights up.

But the one thing that made him curious the most was that brand imprinted on the thing...

 _Kainami Co._

What does that mean? It was a brand, obviously. Tadashi did see the sign back at the stopping point. He remembered it being smudged though... He wonders what it really said. All he knows is that this sort of company creates robots and other technology such as the one in the red clad hero's hands.

But for what purpose...? And why all they way down here...?

Tadashi's eyes narrowed at the blue device... He doesn't know what this thing does, but it can't be anything good... What is the story behind this technology anyway...? Now that was something the college student wanted to know.

He put the blue piece of technology back at the desk. He didn't want to mess with the thing. Who knows? It could be some sort of trap as his lazy enthusiast of a friend would say.

 _"I've read these things in comic books before!" Fred commented, continuing to watch the movie. "You may think it's what you'd expect, but in reality it is not! Pretty cool plot twist, amiright?"_

 _"I dunno..." Honey Lemon responded, eyes narrowing at the film. "That sounds pretty cliche, not gonna lie..."_

 _"We've seen this kind of stuff in almost all movies we watched..." Wasabi added. "I don't blame you... It gets old after a while..."_

 _Hiro rolls his eyes. "A while?" He rhetorically asked, unamused. "Sure, it's cliche and it makes things boring, but let's be real here... We fall for it all the time..."_

 _"See? This kid knows what's up!" Fred preached, giving Hiro a high five. The kid rolls his eyes and collided his hand with his fantasy loving friend. "Red herrings are where it's at..."_

 _"Besides... we encountered something like this... didn't we?" Hiro asked with a straight face._

 _All friends looked at each other, giving off the same look. Tadashi knew what was going on; he knew his friends did the same thing. Remembering the encounter with the infamous Yokai, taking away his mask, thinking it was Krei, but in reality it was..._

 _Jeez... The sense of a plot twist combined with betrayal was not a good thing..._

 _They all sat there in silence, reflecting their thoughts as tge movie kept on playing. Few minutes later, the fourteen year old's eyes narrowed, feeling a little uneasy._

 _"Hey, don't feel bad... At least we knew who he truly was before he could do anything to us... That's something, right? I mean, think about what he could have done to his students with that facade..."_

 _Fred sighed. "Hiro's right... at least the man was punished for his crimes! Don't forget we became awesome superheroes thanks to this kid!"_

 _"Oh jeez!" Gogo interrupted. "Always changing the subject again... We talk about him behind bars, and you start telling us about superheroes..."_

 _"Whoa... Give him a break!" Tadashi said, calming them down. "He's just being him! Give him a break..."_

 _"You know me, guys!" Fred said, getting into those weird superhero poses. "Always the optimistic one here! I turn away from the past and look towards the future... and my amazing sign spinning powers."_

 _Hiro raised a brow. "I thought it was about your under-"_

 _"DON'T... LET HIM REPEAT THAT, PLEASE!"_

Tadashi chuckled at the thought. Even if Fred was a little weird, he knows that his friends matter more than any of the comic books he wanted and read.

True Friendship... He wishes more people had friends like him...

As soon as he snapped out of his thoughts and continued to investigate what else was on this desk, something made an electric like sound. It caused the college student to widen his eyes, and perk right back to the strange device in reflex. He thought he saw some sparks coming from the device he picked up earlier. Was that just in his imagination?

It turns out that it wasn't the case. The blue device sparked again, causing the red light to flicker faster. Tadashi backed away a bit. He knows something is going to go wrong, so he prepared himself for the worst.

Few seconds passed, more sparks flying about. Before Tadashi knew it, preparing his flamethrowers, the device pulled out a projection, processing information and pressing it into the hologram.

"Huh?" Tadashi said, raising a brow. He put down his flamethrowers. All of those unexpected sparks to pull out information. It was anti-climatic, sure... But, don't give the dude a heart attack, because that was something he was not ready for.

He walked closer to the blue device, looking up at the projection that came from it. Looks like it's time to learn some things about this unknown area. The red clad hero's eyes narrowed at what he was reading.

 _KQ-80 Log. #1:_

 _Kainami Company._

 _What is this? It's a brand for creating robots to help... Okay... it sounds totally unoringinal, I know... The fact that I am using my last name to make a brand, but that's beside the point!_

 _I've always wanted to help people on my spare time! I always thought I could be more than who I am. Sure, my peers didn't believe me that much, but I am not giving up this decision. So, with enough patience (And maybe a bunch of spare materials) I got to work on a thousand robots and variants that I call 'Sanitized Robots'._

 _The name is... questionable I know, but I just like the sound of it. Please don't judge me... So, I sent these creations out to the world. These bots have remarkable AI, so I let them roam free and find trouble wherever their scanners detect..._

 _It worked as expected. They helped those in need and apprehended those who have done far too bad deeds. The people were thrilled! And within days I got my own company! It made me happy, and those who didn't believe in me, were wrong! I sure showed them!_

 _Now, humans and robots can finally co-exist. They can never judge what is human and what is not... A robot isn't a robot... It was a friend to all..._

 _This is great! I'll continue to make more bots from here! I hope this is what the future wanted..._

 _I hope this is what you wanted... my dearest friend..._

The projection cut off, leaving Tadashi to process the information that was given to him.

To put it bluntly, he finds and learns that an entire company that makes robots to assist the people back in San Fransokyo... and maybe even other parts of the world. Why does that sound so redundant? Maybe it's because that's exactly what Tadashi wanted to do for so long; creating these amazing inventions to help people.

And would you look at that? Looks like someone thought the same way...

Tadashi let out a content sigh, shaking his head. He looked at the what was now called a KQ-80 device. He assumed that's what the device is... due to the projection saying it so...

It took a lot of thinking to make this decision. When it was over, he picked up the blue device and decided to hang onto it. There are many secrets behind this piece of technology from what he saw. Perhaps, this could be of use in the future...

Tadashi looked back at the factory, seeing more and more robots being made. He smiled. "They are going to help so many people... I hope to see these things soon..."

But... wait... The college student stopped at what he was saying. He hopes to see these things back at San Fransokyo. But, weren't they already there? It said so in the log he read just minutes ago. Last time he was back in the city, there were no robots up there, not even the ones who are being built in this factory.

Something is off... and Tadashi can already feel the sense of uncertainty...

Looks like there's something else he's gotta do than just a rescue mission... "Oh boy..." Tadashi commented, putting a hand on his forehead. "This is how it's going to be from here... and here I thought it would be the most simplest task..."

He stood there, trying to keep it together with all of this stuff going on at once. Have to admit, it was really overwhelming; He knows how that feels... In fact, he's been through that all the time.

Tadashi's heart slowly began to beat at a moderate pace. He feels all the pressure on him was gone now. That's a relief, now let's continue on the things he's currently gotta do. With a breath, he took a step forward, wanting to go to the exit. There's honestly nothing else to do here except watching robots being created. What else was there to do?

However, as soon as he kept walking...

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"What?!" The red clad hero exclaimed, eyes widening from hearing that very loud sound. He looked around every direction of the factory. What was happening now.

He heard metal sounds coming from above. This made Tadashi look up. When he did, he saw a bunch of robots falling down from the ceiling, all giving intimidating eyes, staring down at what appears to be an intruder.

The bots landed, surrounding Tadashi. They all pulled out their guns, threatening the college student to stay where he was and don't fight back. If he did, than the intruder might as well be shot dead.

"What are you doing here?" One of the security bots said, narrowing it's robot eyes. "State your purpose."

"Uh..." Tadashi said, feeling overwhelmed by this sudden request.

"State your purpose, or we'll shoot you right here!" The same bot said again, readying his weapon a bit more.

"Wow, going staight to the point!" Tadashi commented, standing straight. "I am Tadashi Hamada! I don't know how I got here, but I don't want to cause trouble! I'm going to take my leave, that's all I'm doing..."

The robots stood their ground, still aiming their guns at a currently non-threatening college student. The same security bot blinked, not sure if this dude is telling the truth or not.

"We shall see about that." It said sternly, pulling out his scan visor. Tadashi tensed up immediately, holding his breath. He tried his best to not make any sudden movements. You don't know what could happen... It's like going through one of those security scanners at an airport. They expect you not to move.

It took awhile for the college student to calm down a bit. After all, this is a scanning protocol to see if he's telling the truth. What was there to worry about? It's not like he had anything special on him besides the suit...

 _ **BZZZZ!**_

That was... until he realized that he might've took something that wasn't his for his own good...

"Item detected." The bot calls out, eyes flashing many colors. It points at Tadashi's pocket. "And just what do you think you're doing with the boss's KQ-80 device?"

Tadashi's eyes widened. "B-Boss?!" He stammered, shaking a bit. Looks like they're getting onto him with this blasted key item. He sighed. He honestly wished he didn't let his guard down coming here. "I-I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

The security bot's eyes narrowed, giving an intimidating red glow. It took out it's robotic hand and swiped at the college student, sending him to fall backwards.

"Ow!" Tadashi screeched, clutching his injury. "Hey, you don't have to-"

"You care to explain why you were taking stuff that wasn't yours?" The bot security, now getting more defensive than before. Tadashi was now shaking in fear. He really shouldn't have lied to the security bots... That was more of Hiro's job, let's be honest.

"I... I just-"

"You're a liar..." It interrupted, pulling out it's weapon. It points down at the trembling college student. "Just like all the other humans..."

Tadashi blinked, slowly trying to stand up. "What?" He said, feeling dumbstruck. "But... You guys are Sanitized Robots... Aren't you all supposed to help humans in need? Wasn't that your purpose?"

The bot blinked, eyes narrowing. "You have read the boss's logs about our status..." It said looking back at the other robots. The things looked at the intimidater in surprise, seeing that this wandering person is aware of what information he found. The security bot, gave an enraged expression as it commanded all bots to target Tadashi.

"That kind of information is not important to us... Boss's orders to all bots." It explained looking down. The rest of the bots glowed red, showing no signs of holding back their decisions. "We are going to have to kill you here. You're just like any other scum if the earth..."

"Wha?!" Tadashi said in disbelief. He backed away, putting his hands up. This escalated quickly. He thought these robots were supposed to help people like it said. Why are they going rogue? And why do they despise humans? What did they ever do?

It looks like talking won't help him anymore, because as soon as he opened his mouth, the so cslled Sanitized Robots began to open fire on the college student. Tadashi screamed, dodging away from the bullets the best he could. "Holy shit!" He cried out, defending himself from incoming fire.

There's no going back this time. The Sanitized Robots have locked their directives. They will terminate Tadashi as if it's the last thing they'll ever do.

Tadashi doesn't have a choice. If he can't reason with the security robots than so be it. He'll play their game. At least he wasn't completely defenseless. He's got a suit with fire-wielding powers. Man, what would he do without this thing? Thank god, Hiro knows his way around this kind of technology.

"Hiro..." Tadashi muttered, readying his flamethrower. "If you can even hear me... I'm going to save you and Fred. I'm in a bit of dilemma at the moment, getting myself attacked and everything, but I assure you I will survive... You are probably confused at where you are but... I promise you, it'll be alright..."

The bots fired more bullets at Tadashi, to which the red clad hero sidestepped out of the way. "Must annihilate the disgusting piece of garbage! Destroy!"

Tadashi fires his flamethrower, catching one of the security bots off guard. This seemed to piss off the group more, not that he was surprised. "I hope Fred keeps an eye on you if he's still around... One thing's for certain, little brother..."

He got into position, charging up a fireball. When it was fully charged, He lunged into the group, ready to shove the ball of energy into a group of technological sentients.

"I'm not giving up on you..."

* * *

Somewhere deep within the depths of San Fransokyo lies a fully functional train named, Outie 5600. The subway train started making these natural sounds as it moved very fast on the tracks. Where was this thing going? Nowhere in particular... After all, it is being controlled by a KQ-80 device; this means the passenger decides where it should stop...

In the train lies many passengers... Some are just robots that lost their way and ended up here. They aren't exactly what it was expected to be. All they do is sit around with blank expressions on their faces. There was no talking, no conversations... Just the continuous sounds of beeps and boops.

Of course, that all applies to one of the current carts...

One in particular lies at the rear end of the train...

In the caboose of Outie 5600, there lies two human beings who were lost down here. Currently journeying their way out of the closed off area in San Fransokyo. They seem to be holding up well for the most part. Though the entire idea of going through tests... is a bit sketchy to say the least.

But, that didn't matter... If this is how they're going to get back to the wonderful lights of San Fransokyo, then so be it. They honestly don't have time to think about what they were doing. If anything, they just want out of here...

Fred knows a lot more than he thinks now... How odd it took falling from an unpresidented height to do that. At the moment, the college mascot was texting away, trying to tell his best friends about a certain mission, absurd silliness, and Hiro's current state of mind.

Fred blinked at that last one. Hiro's current state of mind... He looked at his former amnesiac friend. It seems like he's still asleep. He chuckled though. It was kind of adorable seeing him sleep in such cute positions. He starting to believe why Tadashi calls him the most precious thing in the world...

Well, Hiro is his little brother, so that goes without saying.

Fred continues to watch Hiro sleep. He knows that's creepy, but he honestly couldn't help himself. Hiro's in a bad state of mind, so of course he's gotta worry about his friend...

If there was no way to jog Hiro's memories, then how is Tadashi going to feel?

The comic lover sighed. He really didn't want to see one of his best friends in heartbreak. Sure, he can make jokes to cheer them up, he can find ways to entertain them so they can forget... But sometimes, it was best to leave them be or console them... It wouldn't be Fred's immediate action, but still... It works fine.

...He didn't think telling jokes to his amnesiac friend would be a good idea. Believe me... He's tried it before, and it always ended up with Hiro not understanding, distant behavior, and indifference.

Fred looked down, hearing the sounds of slight snoring coming from Hiro. It was good on him for letting the kid rest... I mean, when was the last time the kid slept? It was probably for the best... But, he wonders though...

"What exactly is going on in that head of yours, little guy?" Fred asked, continuing to text his friends. "I hope you'll pull out of this phase somehow... Then I could start making more amazing supernatural stories, and you'll love them. Don't forget the jokes!"

* * *

Silence... no sound, no interruptions... It was just nothing. For some, it'd be a relief. It calms others down, it makes them feel at peace. It was like a... warm dream that fills you with overwhelming happiness.

It was all Hiro could hear, but it was a little odd to him... He was on a train that did the exact opposite of silence. Sure, the sound of wheels does feel great, and makes others feel at ease in a way, but this... was kind of outta the blue... There was no background noise... just mute...

What exactly was going on?

"Freeeeeed..." Hiro slurred, rolling to the side. "Did the train stop...? Why aren't we moving...?"

A few seconds passed; There was no answer coming from his enthusiast of a friend. He groaned and he slit his eyes just a bit... It was all blurry. He couldn't see what he was seeing. All he saw was black, and maybe some stuff in his eyelids...

"Fred..." Hiro tried again, more clearer this time. "Are you there? Did you hear what I said?"

Again... No answer. It was as if he wasn't there in the cart. Either that or he was ignoring him. Hiro grunted, that inconsiderate man. Maybe he had something important to do...

He knowd that Fred doesn't exactly do stuff like that from being around him, but still... There is a chance that stuff might happen, even with the laziest people on the street like him...

The fourteen year old grunted, letting out a few breaths. He needed to get up, and see what was going on. It feels like something has happened, and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

His eyes fluttered, trying to ease the drowsiness from his mind. Hiro really needed to rise and shine, but it was strange when he was doing it. Everytime he blinked it was all black. He was starting to think that it was more than just 'something has happened'.

Just what was he seeing? His vision is clearing up a bit...

 _Hiro..._

The kid blinked, waking up to see that... wait... He's in the black void again?!

"I... I'm back here again..?" He muttered, looking at his surroundings. "Why am I...?"

 _It'll be okay... It's alright..._

Hiro raised a brow. "Who said that?" He asked, swirling around, seeing the same thing. "I don't know who you are, but you can't be anything good... Show yourself!"

As if on cue, a bright light emerged from the darkness. Hiro looked away, sheilding his eyes from the darkness. When it dimmed, clearing it up, he saw the white light taking shape... It formed a human silhouette... It was tall, sharp, and has a rather gentle voice...

The light walked over to the confused boy. Hiro backed away a bit. He was about to strike back and push it away, until the strange being outstretched a hand... Showing no harm.

 _I'm not giving up on you..._

Hiro felt something weird in his heart when it said that... It felt so... relieving... Strange... why does it feel like... he's seen this person before?

"H-Hello..." He said, hesitating to touch the light figure's hand. He got flustered a bit, feeling this sudden out of the blue moment. He shakily let outstretched his own hand, not touching the other. "I-It's nice to meet you...?"

The light tilted it's head. He put a hand near it's so called face, starting to laugh a bit. Hiro blinked. What was so funny about introducing himself? Was it a joke? Was it some silly thing to do? Did he do something wrong?

The figure reached out, and grasped the fourteen year old's hand, giving a smile (If that were even possible. It's a ball of light...).

 _Hahahaha... You're so silly, Hiro..._

The kid blinked, feeling this hand touch his. It made his eyes go wide, getting a sense of recognition within those pupils. He looked down, clutching the light hand tighter. His breathing was getting a bit faster, and his heart rate started to skyrocket. The confused kid didn't know what was going on, but it felt amazing.

It felt warm, it felt nice, it felt... familiar...

Hiro looked back up at the figure, finally processing what the thing just said. "Silly?" He asked, raising a brow. "What do you mean silly...?"

The light figure's smile started to shift a bit, as if the kid made a bad move. It started to make another laugh, but this time it was... a bit more sad to say the least...

"Did... Did I do something wrong?" Hiro asked, giving an innocent expression. Now, he delt bad at what he said before that. He didn't mean to make this familiar figure sad. It was just the first thing that came to his mind. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I don't know what's going on!"

 _Don't you see? We've met before... You don't remember that?_

Oh god... that word. Remember... That made the fourteen year old squint in annoyance. Dear lord, Hiro hated that word now. Ever since when he woke up, it was always this. They tell him, remember this? Remember that? You don't remember those? Do you remember? What the heck?! He just woke up from whatever place he came from. Hiro just wanted to not remember shit like that...

But he couldn't somehow... and that started to make the kid very unstable.

He started to panic. This is starting to get very overwhelming for the small hero. Hiro pulled his hand away from the ball of light's and backed up. He put both of his hands on his head, and screeched. It looks like he's starting to have a headache from this sudden turn of events.

"Why does it keep doing that?!" He called out, feeling the pain getting worse. He was starting to have an overabundance of feelings "Why do I keep seeing things that I'm not familiar with, but those are familiar with me? What the heck is going on? My mind tells me to know this, and then forget the next! I dunno why it does that! I don't understand... I..."

The kid sank down to his knees, covering his face with his hands. All of his bottled emotions left his system. He was now exhausted. The sudden outbursts must've really taken a toll on him...

"I don't understand who you are supposed to be..." He choked out, feeling a bit of wetness on his hands. "I'm... I'm so confused..."

He continued to cry quietly, feeling done with himself. "What... What am I?"

The light figure gave a look of sympathy to the boy in front of it. It sighed. Looks like it's a bit too early to be making him remember the things he did. It was a terrible mistake to overwhelm a bunch of memories that the current Hiro cannot understand...

He just needed more time...

The light figure walked closer to the distressed kid, and kneeled down. He hesitated to make this decision, but in the end, it started to wrap it's light arms tightly around the boy, causing Hiro to widen his eyes in surprise...

Hiro blinked. "Wha... What are you doing?" He asked, feeling this sensation. He felt himself getting tighter from the embrace. It felt calming this time around... Somehow, it made Hiro think that he felt this way before... but what was it?

 _Oh Hiro..._

The kid blinked, looking around from the light's shoulder. Somehow when the ball of light started to say that, the darkness around him started to get a little brighter. The kid let out a breath. This feeling... it was warm... it was loving...

It was like... he was free...

The darkness kept getting brighter and brighter, causing Hiro to close his eyes shut. It was way too bright! What the heck? Oh man, how he wouldn't give for the light to stop this and revert back to the never ending sea of darkness.

He somehow couldn't close his eyes after that moment. Now, Hiro is starting to feel something... or rather hear something... It wasn't the sounds of silence anymore... It wasn't the train sounds he heard...

This time, he heard one last sentence before he passed out... giving a voice that made him feel... safe...

 _You'll know who you really are... but for now... just remember..._

 _Remember... that light..._

* * *

 _ **...BEEEEP!**_

"NO WAY!" Hiro called out, sitting up from his seat very quickly. The sudden loud sound startled the sleeping passenger for a bit, bringing his mind back to reality.

But, saying those two words so loud caused someone else to awaken from their slumber.

The other person across from Hiro woke up, giving a grunt of surprise. It was unexpected to say the least. "Whoa..." A familiar voice said, rubbing his head. "Chill out, little guy! You gave me quite a scare..."

Hiro put a hand on his chest, trying to ease his rapid heartbeat. His ears were ringing a bit, but it was slowly starting to clear up. Once his body was settled, Hiro sighed, looking at his surroundings.

Gray walls, windows, run down lights, a neon sign that says Outie 5600... Hiro couldn't believe his eyes... He put a hand on his head, letting all of this sink in...

"I... I'm on the train?!" He asked, a bit loud. He turned to his still startled friend with wide eyes. "Wh-What happened?!"

"Easy there, Hiro..." Fred said, pulling his hands up. He stood up from the train seat and walked over to the confused child. "It's alright... You were only dreaming..."

"I... I was?" Hiro asked, rubbing his head. He blinked. "Oh... that's a relief."

Fred sat next to his friend, crossing his legs and arms. "What were you dreaming about, buddy?"

Hiro looked down at his hands, seeing them tremble a bit. His eyes narrowed at what he saw in his dreams. He didn't know what that entire fiasco was, but that was no ordinary dream. Or maybe it was and he never realized it...

What the heck is wrong with him?

"There was... this light..." Hiro explains, trying to remember. "It walked over to me... it felt so warm and so... familiar... It was like it... knew me..."

"Knew you?" Fred asked, raising a brow. "Do you know it?

"I never seen it, but the voice... it felt so familiar..." Hiro continues, pulling his legs near his chest. "It made me calm down... It made me smile a bit... The things it said were things I kind of never understood..."

Fred blinked, still listening in on the fourteen year old's story. "What did the thing say to you, Hiro..."

Hiro looked up, eyes widening. The comic lover saw the look in the kid's eyes. It was filled with life; It was filled with truthfulness... It was filled with...

Recognition...

"It said... Remember that Light and... I'm not giving up on you..." Hiro answered, hands trembling. "Oh shoot... That's all I can remember... Does that mean anything to you, Fred?"

The comic lover looked a bit shooken, causing Hiro to blink. His eyes narrowed. Could his friend actually know who this light figure he described is? Like he said before. Fred was the key to figuring out who he really is.

""I'm not giving up on you...'" The college student repeated. It took a lot of thought, but within seconds he snapped his fingers, realizing what his confused friend just saw... "The only person I know who says that is Tadashi..."

Hiro tilted his head. "Tadashi...?" He asked. "My uh... what was that called again? Brother?"

Fred nodded. "The dude never gives up on anything... Like when he tried to get Baymax to work. Heh... There was one time in one of the test runs, Baymax kinda landed at my house... It's a funny-"

Hiro gave an awkward look, suddenly pushing his friend with his small hands. Fred raised a brow at this sudden interruption, grabbing the boy's arms. "Uh..."

"Just get to the point...! We are getting a bit off topic here..." Hiro said, getting frantic. He started fidgeting with his hands, feeling the distress getting to him. "So, you claim that this ball of light that I described in my vision is none other than my brother... What does that mean?"

"It could mean that he's a psychic and starts going into people's minds, sending messages-"

"Fred..." Hiro stops him right there, unamused. He really didn't have time for this dude's imagination.

"Oh, alright! It's your memories, Hiro..." Fred concluded, feeling a bit disappointed at the other statement he claimed. Hiro blinked in realization. "Memories?" He asked.

"Yeah, little buddy..." The comic lover answers. "They're still in there somewhere. It's faint, but still in there!" The comic lover put a hand on his forehead, feeling the weight of this dilemma being lifted. He gave a light laugh. "Looks like you haven't forgotten everything..."

Hiro let this information sink in. He let out a breath. "I... I guess I am... One step closer to knowing about my past..."

 _Let's hope he doesn't remember the... fight he had._ Fred thought to himself, staring at Hiro's optimism. _Don't want him to revert back to a villain now... That would be the case for some brainwashed comic book characters._

The small boy reached into his pockets, pulling out the iconic KQ-80 device. He turned it on, showing a projection. Fred smirked at this moment, giving his now optimistic friend a playful punch, to which Hiro retracted a bit. "Still doing tests aren't ya?"

"It's the only way outta here, friend!" Hiro said, rubbing his arm where Fred playfully punched him. His other hand clicked the button on the device, signalling another test. "Besides... I want to know more about these mem cakes I keep getting..."

Fred chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You seem dedicated on trying to find a way out of here, and finding your memories..."

Hiro gave a thumbs up, giving his signature smile (Though, he never knew it was...). "From what I saw earlier, it gives me motivation! Looks like there will be many surprises just around the corner, friend!"

And with that, the train continues to move onward, travelling to Hiro's next test.

* * *

 ** _KRRRZRRRT!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

Tadashi huffed, seeing the last of the security bot fall to the floor, electric sparks flying about. He fell to his knees, feeling exhausted from fighting all of those robots. That, and his flamethrower needs to recharge a bit from abusing it so much.

He shakily stood up on his feet, clutching the blue KQ-80 device in his hands. He looked around, breathing heavily. Where was the exit door? He needed to get out of here before more trouble ensues. Plus, he's doesn't have much strength to fight back now. The robots didn't play any games...

Tadashi looked around, trying to clear his blurry vision. He started limping aimlessly, trying to cose his way to the door. He may be a bit cross-eyed at the moment, but nothing is going to stop him from getting out.

Few seconds later, his vision finally becoming more better. He sighed in relief. Now, he can see the exit door more clearly. He limped over to the door, ready to high tail the hell out of here and find his lazy enthusiast of a friend and his precious little brother.

He was getting closer. Twenty feet... Ten feet... and he was close enough to reach the knob of the door. He let out a breath as he took one last look at the mass genocide he has done. To robots no less.

He didn't understand what was going on now... It was weird. These things are Sanitized Robots; robots that are supposed to help people in need and apprehend those who are did bad things. Sure, the college student took something that wasn't his, but that didn't mean the bots had to kill him for that nonsense.

The robots... They had a mind to kill. But for what reason? Isn't it a bit overkill to literally terminate people? Along with that, the log made no sense in general. Why make these things and forget it's intended purpose? Most importantly, why do the robots hate humans?

Could it be faulty programming, a glitch in the system? Or maybe it was... something worse...

Tadashi shook his head. No more time for thoughts. He needed to make a beeline back to the subway train. And so, he did. But, just as he was about to turn the knob and enter the stopping point...

"Oh no you don't!" A voice said, grabbing Tadashi's forearm that was holding the doorknob.

Tadashi screamed, feeling immense pain on his right hand. Tears started to well up. What was that? He was suddenly pulled up into the air by the sounds of moving machinery. The college student opened his eyes seeing the one who did this to him.

It was a security bot, now sparking out electricity from being critically damaged. That didn't stop it though. Tadashi had to admit... These things are freaking resilient. Now, if only he did that to Baymax...

"I can't let you leave..." The bot said, giving a maniacal smile. "I still need to take that blue device out of your hands..."

"No way..." Tadashi chocked out, tears falling from the robotic fingers digging into his wrists. "Not until I know what's going on..."

"Then you leave me no choice..." The bot said, raising it's other hand. It pulled out a weapon, charging it's blast. "I'm going to have to kill you..."

The college student stared at the ball of energy emanating from that gun. It was getting bigger at every second. That thing was going to kill him if he didn't do something right away. But he was so weak, so tired... He didn't have the strength to fight back...

 _No... I can't die here yet..._ He thought, _I still have to find Hiro and Fred. They are still alive down here somewhere... I... I made a promise..._

 _"I... I don't know what to say..."_

 _"Just say that you're gonna save our two friends..."_

The college student blinked. He can't give up now. If he did, then the others would lose another friend, just like how they lost Fred and Hiro. He couldn't do that to his friends; What kind of friend would he be if he broke a promise to Honey Lemon?

 _Look for a new angle, Hamada..._ He thought. He was in a predicament, one step closer to death. But, he didn't think that this moment was inescapable. Now how was he going to get out of this one.

Tadashi blinked, looking at his now bleeding forearm. His eyes narrowed at the armor, seeing that there was a text written on it. It was there to supposedly choose what fire attack to use. It was a bit blurry but Tadashi could have sworn his weapon was set to 'Flame Shield'.

He had to go with that assumption. There was no time. The charge beam was now ready to fire... Oc only he could reach the trigger in time...

"It's over, intruder." The security bot said, ready to release the ball of energy. "Any last words?"

Tadashi let out a breath, seeing that his fingers finally got a hold of the trigger inside his suit. If he could move his fingers down a bit... He smirked, giving an agonizing laugh. The security bot tilted it's head. What was so funny?

"Why don't you... join me?" He said, pulling the small trigger with his agonizing fingers. It started making a beeping sound, to which gained the security bot's attention. "What are you-"

"You'll like it there..." The college student said darkly. The last beep was made, and within a millisecond, fire started to burst out of his suit. It was unexpected, and boy does that thing pack a punch in close combat. It made the bot let go of his bleeding hand, and the two both fell to the floor.

The robot sparked and fizzed, but in the end it was completely done for...

Tadashi gave out a sigh of relief... Thank god, it was over. He was all tuckered out anyway. He started to stand up again, feeling exhaustion take over him. He didn't care though. He just wanted to get the hell out of here. With that being said, he limped his way out of the factory and back on the train.

He used up almost the last of his strength to open the rusty subway cart doors. Once they opened, Tadashi quickly went back inside the control pad, frantically pushing the lever upward. It took a bit, but the train starting to honk again, signalling it to move.

The college student sat down back at the pilot seat. He let out a sigh of relief as the train started to move forward. Now he has room to think; room to breathe. There was no interruptions. It was just Tadashi and the sounds of the subway train speeding up.

Tadashi held up the blue KQ-80 device, eyes narrowing at it. The Sanitized Robots said that this is their boss's KQ-80 device... It was obvious, considering that recent log he read. But, why did someone just leave it there unattended. Shouldn't this so called 'boss' be taking this thing wherever he or she went?

It made him think... Just who is the person that runs this place down below? All he knows is that the person's last name is Kainami. Tadashi wonders though... Could this Kainami person still be around here. If so, he would like to have a few words about the robots being created. He needed to know more.

There would be a possibility that he could get his butt kicked in the process just like earlier, but at least he found something out of it. Tadashi sighed, putting his arm down and clutching the blue device. So many things were happening at once. The college student just wanted to was a lot to think about, but maybe it would be a good time to go back to his main objective.

Finding and rescuing Hiro and Fred.

Tadashi closed his eyes, thinking about his fallen and trapped friends. "I hope you're okay, you two..." He said, nobody hearing it.

The subway train went at max speed, and zoomed down the hallway. Where was it going? No one actually knows. Tadashi sighed. Let's hope this thing could lead him closer to his destination.

* * *

 **That's the last of this chapter...**

 **Pit: You seem tired, lady.**

 **Dark Pit: She was up watching a stream the other day; they were playing Splatoon 2.**

 **That I did... Well, there's more to come in the future... Tell me what you think, viewers. Your feedback is much appreciated. My motivation is now failing me, but it'll be okay. I am going to finish this story.**

 ** _Next time on Remember that Light:_**

 _"What is this?" Hiro asks, clicking on the only option in the weapon capsule. "It's not a weapon... It's something else..."_

 _The capsule collapsed on the test user, who now is feeling curious about this. "What is this kind of test, Mega?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. M.B. Mega blinked, and put it's robotic finger up._

 _"This test requires the use of a jetpack. It has infinite fuel, so it's not going to run out on you." The microbot sentient explained. "I take it that this is your first time using something like this?"_

 _"A jetpack?!" Fred exclaimed, beaming. "That's so cool! More to add onto this amazing adventure."_

 _Hiro rollef his eyes at that comment. "Okay, so I have to use a jetpack here and nothing else?"_

 _M.B Mega nodded. "All you have to do is dodge projectiles, defeat enemies, and get to the goal." The robot instructor's eyes narrowed. "Think you can handle that, number 10,008?"_

 ***bows* See you later, guys! See you in the next chapter! Reviews/Feedback on this story are much appreciated.**

 **FLAME ON!**


End file.
